Safe School
by Otrinity
Summary: After The Reckoning. Kit takes Lauren and the kids to a safe school. They meet new interesting people. Tori and Simon experiance highschool romance drama. Chloe and Derek's relationship is tested. What will they do? R&R Please enjoy!
1. We're going to school?

**Disclaimer: If I did own the Darkest Powers books, I would have put myself in there. Obviously I'm not in there, so I don't own the books. I'm obviously not KA. But she has done an amazing job with these books. Just so were clear, I don't own DP.**

**A/N: This takes after The Reckoning. There is major OC. Kinda needs it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

* * *

Chloe's POV:

We all sat in the van. Kit drove and Aunt Lauren in the passenger seat. Us kids sat in the back. Tori was catching up on some missed sleep, while Simon tried to work on one of his drawings. I leaned against Derek, while he looked out the window. Our fingers intertwined together.

As I look at our hands, I can't help but feel anxious. Being with Derek felt like a dream. A dream I hope will never end. But pretty soon, reality will blast through this van and blow the dream away. I don't want that wind to ever come.

A sudden bump shook the whole van. It woke up Tori, and caused Simon to mess up on his drawing. Simon sighed as he erased the bump.

"Sorry guys." Kit called back. "We're almost there." he added.

"And where exactly are we going?" Tori asked.

"A safe house." Kit said. I think we all stiffened. The sound of those words brought horrible memories to all of us. The supposed safe house with Andrew. Turned out we couldn' even trust him. Now he's dead. I shook myself from that memory.

"A safe house?" Derek asked.

"Well, no. It's more of a safe school." Kit explained.

"What? Your sending us to school?" Tori asked. Kit chuckled.

"Not really. We need a place to stay. They can offer that to us." he said.

"Who's they?" I asked.

"People that I have come to trust. While I was on the run, looking for you boys, I came across a girl that needed my help. I found out she was a supernatural, and she lead me to the place she was living at. A school where supernaturals learn to control their powers." He explained.

"Oh, great. Xavier's school for the gifted." Tori sighed. Kit laughed.

"Almost. It was a place I had been been looking for to live for me and the boys. They actually helped me find you guys." he said.

"So we'll be staying there?" Simon asked.

"For now." Kit answered.

"No more dirt floors? Provided heat? Food? Bathrooms? Already sounds like heaven." Tori said. I smiled at her. At least we'll be safe. For now.

I felt the van come to a stop. I looked out the window to see nothing but trees. Again were surrounded in forests. Where we at the safe house? I look up to see Derek grabbing our bags. The door opens and Aunt Lauren is standing next to Kit.

"You guys ready?" he asks.

We all step out into the rising sun. Early morning. I stifled a yawn, as Derek took my hand again. Kit lead us up to the front steps. I look around taking in our surroundings. It was a very huge Victorian house. It was dark gray in color. Still it was nice and pretty.

Kit rang the doorbell. Soft footsteps followed the echo of chimes. As it opened I braced myself, taking in a small intake of breath.

"Kit?" a womanly voice came. Standing in front of us was a tall red headed woman. She almost looked like Nichole Kidman in Moulan Rouge. She was tall, and slender, with bright green-blue eyes.

"Hey, Nora." Kit smiled at her. Nora smiled back and stepped aside to let us in.

"Your back, and you have your sons." she beamed at Simon and Derek. She seemed a little taken aback by Derek. Seeing as he was as tall as her.

"Plus three more. This is Lauren, Chloe, and Tori." Kit introduced us. She nodded a hello at us.

"Welcome. You all must be tired, and starving. I can't imagine what you all have been through." she said.

"Thank you for having us." Aunt Lauren said. Nora shook her head.

"No problem. I'm just glad that Kit found all of you." she said. Aunt Lauren smiled at her. Then a loud rush of talking came from down the hall. "The kids are just headed to breakfast. Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"Could we use the bathrooms first?" Tori asked.

"Of course. I'll lead you up to your rooms." Nora said. She turned to go, but then we heard someone running. I looked over to see a girl and a guy running down the hall, towards us. "Well look who it is." Nora said amused.

"KIT!" the girl shouted. Kit smiled at the girl and dropped his bags. He took the girl in his arms, and hugged her tightly. She had a huge grin on her face. We all stared at them, wondering who she was.

"Hey, Jet Li." the guy called. The girl let go of Kit so he could hug him. "It's good to see you back." the guy said. Kit smiled and pulled back.

"Thanks. How are you guys holding up?" he asked. The guy shrugged.

"Still living." he said. Tori cleared her throat, as if to say _Hello, were still standing right here._ Kit turned back to us.

"I would like to introduce you two, to my two sons. This is Simon," he said and wrapped an arm around Simon. Simon smiled and waved. "and Derek." his other arm going to his back. The two kids looked at Kit then back to the Derek and Simon.

Slowly the girl held out her hand, and gave a shy smile. "H-Hi. I'm Rocky." she said quietly. The hand was extended to Derek. Derek looked down at her curiously. Slowly he took her hand and shook it. Giving a gruff, "Hi."

She then shook Simon's hand. The boys looked up at Kit, who had an amazed look on his face. The guy next to Rocky started to laugh.

"Surprised are you Jet Li?" he asked. Kit looked at the boy.

"When did she start talking to others?" he asked.

"About a couple days after you left." he said. Then with a short chuckle. "Oh, by the way, I'm Carter." he said, extending his hand to Aunt Lauren. She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Lauren." she said. "This is my niece Chloe," she said, motioning to me. Carter turned that smile to me, and I shook his hand. "and this is Tori." Aunt Laren put her hand around Tori. Carter shook Tori's hand too.

"Rocky. Would you care to take the girls up to their room, so they can get settled?" Nora asked. Rocky nodded. She started for the stairs.

"I'll take the guys up too." Carter said. Nora nodded. Carter followed Rocky.

"You guy go ahead." Kit said.

Derek and I took the lead. With Tori and Simon behind us. We went up the stairs and Rocky and Carter went opposite directions.

"Guy on this side, girls over there." Carter said, continuing to walk down the hall. Rocky waited for us girls. I looked up at Derek.

"If anything happens just whistle." he told me. I nodded. He squeezed my hand before letting it go. He handed me my bag, and he and Simon followed after Carter. While Tori and I followed Rocky.

We walked down a nice hallway. Lit up by small lights on the sides of the walls. Tori stuck close to me. I took in my surroundings. Like the outside of the house, the walls were a dark gray. Pictures of wildlife hung on the wall. I also looked at Rocky. She wore all black. Baggy black hoodie, black pants, her hair was black too. Pulled up in a ponytail.

She stopped and turned towards a door. She opened it, and motioned us to us inside. Tori and I followed her inside and she walked over to another door. When she opened it, I saw it as the bathroom. The room was big enough for two people. It had two beds, and two sets of dressures, and two closets. It was nice.

"If you need anything, my room is right across from here." she said, pointing across the hall. Her voice was soft, but not like it would with a shy timid girl. It sounded like she should have a loud voice, but was afraid to use it.

"Now this is luxury." Tori said, as she lay down on her bed. I set my bag on mine, and went to the bathroom. It was a small bathroom, but usable.

"I hope you like it here." Rocky said. I turned to look at her. She was as tall as me, which was refreshing. I was usually the short one in the group, to meet someone who shared my height was rare.

"Do you like it here?" Tori asked her. Rocky nodded. "How long have you been here?" she asked. I shot Tori a look. She shrugged it off.

"I've been here all my life." Rocky said. Tori and I looked at each other.

"Your whole life?" Tori asked. Rocky nodded. "Where are your parents?" she asked. I would have stopped her from asking such personal questions, but I was curious myself.

"I don't know. I never knew them." Rocky answered.

"Then who brought you here?" I asked. Rocky shrugged.

"Don't know." she said.

We sat in silence. I didn't know what to say. To not know who your parents where? It's kind of sad. I wonder what happened to them. Who really was Rocky? Where did she come from?

"Hey Rocky!" Carter came in the room. Rocky stood up, on hyper alert. Derek and Simon right behind Carter. "You have got to see this." Carter said, a grin on his face. Rocky looked at him confused, but she followed him anyways. Actually we all did.

Carter lead us down the stairs and into what seemed like the common room, where everyone was seated. Carter motioned us to keep following him. He walked around the corner into a hall. We walked down it a little ways. Then he told us to be quiet. He poked his head around the corner. We all did.

It was Kit, and someone else. It was a tall girl, with blond hair. She wore a white sweatshirt, and white sweats, that had CUTE written across the butt. She was smiling up at Kit. Kit seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Stephanie is at it again." Carter whispered. Rocky shook her head.

"Who's Stephanie?" Simon asked.

"That girl over there." Carter said. "She's one of the shaman students here." he added.

"She's a student?" Derek asked. Carter nodded.

"She's also the type of girl who are into older men." he said. We all looked at him. "She's putting the moves on your old man." he explained. We all looked back at Stephanie and Kit. She laughed and playfully hit him on the chest. It looked like she was flirting.

"What is she saying?" Simon asked. Derek shook his head.

"She's glad dad's back." Derek said. "She also wants to know when she'll meet us." he said.

"She's definitely flirting with him. Check out her body language." Tori said. She was right, Stephanie tried to lean into Kit, but he kept moving away. Not having any of it.

"I don't think your dad likes her." Carter joked.

"Dad just asked her about going to class." Derek said. Then his face went still.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head. I looked back at Kit and Stephanie. Well, what ever she said, Kit refused it. Because she was storming down the hallway, looking pissed. We all ran down the opposite hall. Stephanie past us, not even glancing our way.

Then Carter burst out laughing. "Looks like our Queen B just got rejected by Jet Li again." he said. Rocky started to walk down the hall. "Hey Rocky, where you going?" Carter asked. Rocky pointed to a nearby clock. Carter swore under his breath. "The breakfast line is about to close. You guys want to eat?" he asked. Going after Rocky.

They didn't have to ask us twice. We all followed them to breakfast. But I couldn't help but wonder, what did Stephanie say to Kit, that got Derek to go rigid like that?

* * *

**I know, not very eventful. I just need them to get there. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise you a lot more stuff goes on in later chapters. So please review. ^_^ Thanks for reading.**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	2. Breakfast anyone?

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. All I own is this plot and the OC.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the review's I've gotten. Love them all. Didn't expect so many from the start. But because I did get quite few, i'm going go give you two more chapters. ^_^ Aren't I nice? I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chloe's POV:

We were just in time for breakfast. We sat at one of the tables nearest the door. As we all ate Carter tried to start up a conversation.

"So, what are you guys' powers?" he asked. Rocky looked at him like he was crazy for even asking.

"Uh," Simon let out. They just stared at each other, waiting for the other to talk. I looked at Derek, wondering what he thought about the sudden question. But when I looked over I saw him leaning over his plate, practically inhaling his breakfast.

"Well, what are your powers?" Tori asked.

"We're half-demons." Carter said. With those words my attention went back to him and Rocky. Apparently Derek's too.

"What type of half-demons?" Derek asked.

Carter looked from Derek, to Derek's plate. We all followed his gaze, and found Derek's plate floating. Derek leaned back away from the plate. The plate continued to float, and when it reached Derek's eye level, landed back onto the table gently.

"Telepathic." the word escaped my lips. Carter smiled.

"Yep, Volo to be exact. Took me a while to realize it though." he said.

He was just like Royce, and Liz. Speaking of Liz, I haven't heard from her in a while. She went off a few days after Kit came for us. She told me she would find me again, when I needed it. I wonder if this place blocks ghost. Just like the other places.

"So what can you do?" Tori asked Rocky.

Rocky looked at all of us nervously. Her gaze going over all of us, and landing on Derek. He looked down at her with pure curiosity. Rocky then sighed, nodding to herself. She held out her hands in front of her as if she were going to dive into a pool. She held her hands apart so they made a gap. She closed her eyes and began to breath deeply. We all looked at her, confused. What was she doing? Her face was scrunched up and her eyes were squeezed shut tight. She looked like she was concentrating really hard.

"What is she trying," Tori began,but then was shut up by a bright flash coming in between Rocky's hands.

As Rocky continued to breath deeply, the flash grew. It turned blue, and the air around us turned a bit warm. As we all watched more closely, the blue light started to go orange, and I realized it was a flame. It flickered every time Rocky inhaled. She slowly extended her hands so that the flame grew. It turned into a bright yellow, with orange and red, and it was a full out fire ball. Rocky was now breathing fast, and small beads of sweat came down her face.

"Rocky." Carter put his hand on her shoulder in concern.

With that, Rocky let out the rest of her breath, and put her hands down, the flame going out. She looked up at Carter with guilt. He smiled at her, and she nodded. Then they both just dropped it.

"Fire? Tha'ts your power?" Tori asked. Rocky nodded.

"An e-exaughst, emendo," Rocky tried saying.

"An exustio?" Derek and I said at the same time. Rocky smiled shyly and nodded.

She was like Rae. Rae, was a friend of mine. She had escaped with me from Lyle House, and then we were caught by the Edison Group. She didn't escape with me then. When I came back, getting caught again, I planned to bust her out too. Only, I learned that she was no longer there. I thought she had died, but Aunt Lauren said that her mother, Rae's birth mother came and got her. That's what I want to believe, and that's what I'm going with.

I look at these two. Carter and Rocky. I mean really look at them. I haven't really looked at them before, not really caring. But now, knowing that they remind me of my friends, I look at them. Carter was a tall good looking guy. He had dark brown hair, same color as his eyes. His hair reminded me of Mitchel Musso.

Rocky was the same hieght as me, that I know. She had long black hair, that she wore in a ponytail. She wore black, baggy clothes, so I couldn't tell her size. Not that it mattered. She had a tan color to her skin, but I think she was born with it. She was a sweet looking girl.

"Professor Durban says she's one of the strongest half-demons out there." I heard Carter say. He nudge Rocky, and she shook her head at him.

"Professor Durban?" Simon asked.

"He's the history professor. He's also on the research team." Carter said.

"Research team?" Derek asked. Carter nodded taking a drink of his milk.

"Well, you know how your suppose to have yearly doctors check ups?" Carter asked. We all nodded. "Well, that's what they do. They're our doctors. They make sure we're healthy, and our powers don't take control of us." he added. I nearly spit out my milk, instead choking on it.

"Control you?" I asked. Carter looked at me concerned.

"Are you guys genetically modified?" Tori asked. Carter looked at her confused. Rocky was busy on her waffle.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. It's just some of us, like Rocky here, our powers are a little much." Carter explained.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Well, Rocky uses everything she has not to burst out in flames when she uses her powers." he said. All eyes went to Rocky. She looked up from her waffles. She shrunk back a little.

"I have it under control. Don't worry." she said shyly.

"Of course you've got it under control." came a snotty voice. We all looked up to see a blue eyed blond standing over Rocky. Stephanie. She still wore the sweats we saw her in before. She held a bottle of orange juice in one hand, and the other on her hip. Rocky took one look at her, and instantly looked away, ducking her head down.

"Can we help you?" Tori asked. Stephanie totally ignored her and looked up at Derek and Simon. "Hello. I'm Stephanie. I'm a close friend of your father's." she said, and held out a hand to Simon.

Simon just looked at it. Stephanie laughed."Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite you." she said.

"Yeah, but I might." I muttered, shocked that I actually said that. Derek grinned, as he heard me.

"A new tactic there Stephanie?" Carter asked. Stephanie whirled on him.

"What do you mean?" she asked in an obvious, I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about voice.

"I mean, a new way of getting Kit to notice you." Carter said. She eyed Carter.

"You have no idea what your talking about." she said.

"I'm talking about your obsession with Kit." he stated.

"I am not obsessed." she said.

"You're practically his stalker." I heard Rocky say. It went silent. No one had expected her to say that. Especially that. Stephanie gave her the meanest look I've ever seen one give. Even Tori.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Rocky looked up at Stephanie, and gulped. "I'm his stalker?" she asked. Then she laughed, a cackling laugh. Rocky went still. "I wouldn't be talking. Your the one fallowing the guy everywhere. Your the one who waits for him  
to come back. Your the one obsessed." she said to Rocky.

"Shut up, Stephanie." Carter said.

"Or what? You know it's the truth." she snickered. "Let me tell you this." she leaned down so that she was face to face with Simon. She looked at all of us, but her focus was on Simon. "Rocky here, is not what she seems to be." she said. "You think she's nice, and shy. Your wrong. It's all bull shit." she said.

"Stephanie! Shut it!" Carter shouted. The room went quiet for a second. I looked at Rocky, her face showed horror, and disbelief.

"Rocky here, is a big, fat, WHORE!" Stephanie shouted. The whole room went still. Nobody said anything. We all just stared at Stephanie in shock. She smiled at us.

"That's right. Rocky is a slut. Know why? Because, she snuck out of here, our safe home, to go out and have fun. A little too much fun. She went out and hooked up with a total stranger." Stephanie said.

"Shut up!" Carter said, and the table shook. Rocky took his hand and shook her head. "Don't listen to her you guys. She's a master at making up stuff. None of what she says is true." Carter said.

"How do you know this?" Derek asked. Stephanie smirked at him.

"Because, if not for Kit, she would have never come back. Kit is the reason why she came back. She found out that he was headed here, and she thought that she could get with him." Stephanie said in a matter of fact way.

"Did Kit tell you this?" Tori asked. Stephanie shook her head.

"No. He's not the type of guy who goes around telling people this. I have my many sources." she said.

"Oh, I bet you do. They all come straight from your ass." I heard a pretty British accented voice. We all looked up to see another blond, but this one was green eyed. She was blonder too. So blond her hair almost looked white. The only color to it, was the tips of her hair, which were dyed a dark purple color.

"Well look who's back from her daddy date. How have you been Lynne?" Stephanie asked.

"Only friends call me that, and you are certainly no friend of mine." she said, again in a British accent. Stephanie smiled at her.

"Wouldn't want to be either." she said. The other girl narrowed her eyes at Stephanie.

"If I'm not mistaken, I was sure I saw you fond over Kit the last time he was here. You were the one who actually followed him everywhere, skipping class, just to watch him. Trying to get his attention with all these tactics. Might I add that they were really cliché. So I wouldn't be telling these nice people things that are completely untrue. Seeing as we can all go ask Kit what really happened." the girl said. We looked back and forth from Stephanie to the other girl.

"Who asked you anyway?" Stephanie spat.

"Who asked you to come in here and ruin a completely good morning for not only me, but these nice people." she said.

"Cut the crap. No one is falling for you're fake, goody-goody personality. I can't wait until you go back to your bitchy ways. Once a snotty bitch, always a bitch." Stephanie said.

"Yes, because you'd be the expert on that." the other girl said.

"I learn from the best. I do miss your mom." Stephanie said. With that the girl froze. Stephanie smirked. "Did she show up for brunch with daddy?" she asked in a horrible British accent. The girl said nothing. Stephanie smiled and nodded. "Thought so. Mommy couldn't make it, could she." Stephanie laughed.

"Shut up." the words escaped Rocky so quietly I barely caught it. Rocky looked up at Stephanie, and I swear, you could literally see fire in her eyes. "Stop it." Rocky ordered.

"What's this? Another mommy-less whore standing up for the other? Now that's cliché." Stephanie said.

"I think that's enough Stephanie." a husky voice came from next to the other girl. We, again looked over to see a tall beefy guy, with short cut brown hair, and radiant blue eyes, standing over the other girl. "Or should I go get Headmistress Nora?" he asked.

"Always the peace keeper in the group, aren't you Justin." Stephanie said. She gave one last look to all of us, and walked off.

"That was epic." Simon said. We all let out a sigh of relief. I was surprised that none of the rest of us had jumped in to help. I think it was because it was just so...normal. I mean, it was normal behavior of highschool kids. No magic, or anything  
supernatural. Just a bunch of girls in a cat fight. It was the closest thing to normal we've gotten since, I don't know how long.

"Hey, you guys. Sorry you had to witness that. Stephanie is always looking for ways to get in Rocky's face." Carter apologized. I shook my head.

"I bet we've seen worse." I said. It was a silent agreement.

"Are you guys okay? I mean that was pretty rough." Simon said.

"Were used to Stephanie. She pulls this crap at least once or twice a week." the new girl said. We all nodded.

"Guys, this is Amberlynne, and Justin." Rocky said.

"Lynne. Please call me Lynne." Amberlynne said. I coun't get enough of her accent.

When I looked at Justin, I found him staring at something. When I followed his gaze, I found him staring at Derek. Derek kept his gaze, and it was like a stare of them blinked, and neither of them said anything.

"-and Chloe and Derek." I heard Simon's voice. I looked back at him, to see he was introducing us.

"Whoa. Another Werewolf." Lynne said.

"Lynne." Rocky whispered.

"Oops. Sorry. Is he sensitive about it?" Lynne asked.

"Wait, what do you mean by another werewolf?" I asked. Lynne looked at me with a kind smile.

"We have a group of wolves here. Justin is one of them." she said, and smiled in his direction, only to find what I did. "Justin." she called. They continued to stare at each other. "Babe." she called. He didn't move. So then I took Derek's hand. He didn't look at me, but he did squeeze it.

"Justin!" Lynne clapped her hands together, and finally got his attention. He smiled apologitcly to her. "Honey, you okay?" she asked.

"Did she just call him honey?" I heard Tori whisper. Justin nodded, taking Lynne's hand.

"I'm fine." he said. Then turned to Tori. "Yes, she said, honey. If it's not that obvious now, we're together." he added.

"Yeah, we know. Wolf and Witch combo, seems really weird. But it works out between us." Lynne said.

"Hey, watch out Tori, you might fall in love with Derek." Simon joked. Tori looked at him like he was crazy.

"No. Effing. Way. Chloe can have him." she said.

"Thank you?" I said, not knowing if it was suppose to be a compliment or a dis. With Tori you could never tell.

"So Tori's a witch. Simon is a Sorcerer. Derek is a wolf. What does that make Chloe?" Lynne asked. Everyone looked at me, except Rocky. When I looked at her she smiled at me, but then went back to he plate. Derek squeezed my hand, probably encouraging me. Or that's what i'm going with.

"I'm a necromancer." I said.

"Oh. Cool." Carter said. They all nodded, in agreement. They weren't freaking out, and they weren't running screaming. They just let it go. Huh. I did not expect that.

"We need to get going. Classes are about to start." Carter said.

"We'll see you later." Lynne said.

"Bye." Rocky let out. They waved as they left.

"What a strange group." Tori said, watching them go.

"Don't forget. You're in a strange group too." I said. She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"How could I forget?" she asked. We laughed quietly to ourselves, as we finished up.

* * *

**How did you guy's like it? I wanted to add a little drama with Stephanie. Show you how much she hates Rocky. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and go on and read the next one. ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	3. What happened to her?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DP. Wish I did though. Well, doesn't everybody?**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Now, this chapter will be in Simon's POV. So I hope you enjoy, and review. Because I love it when you do. ^_^**

* * *

Simon's POV

The gang, and I went to go find dad after breakfast. Man, was that dramatic. First day here, and I'm already seeing cat fights. What a place you picked here, dad. I shake my head as i laugh at it. I wonder if dad knew about Stephanie.

"Simon. Maybe you should go wash your hands." Derek said. I looked at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm good, bro." I said. He still looked at me. "Trust me. I'm good." I said. He never forced me to take my blood, he just stares me down until I do. "I checked earlier. I'm fine." I whispered. I know the girls know about me being a diabetic, but nobody else does. Really I don't mind them knowing, its just, I don't want them treating me differently. He let it drop, and lead us down to dad.

Dad was in the Proffesor's wing. Did I just say wing? Anyway, we found dad in a room, what looked like our rooms,except for the huge bed and space he got because he didn't have to share it. Dad was hanging up some of his clothes when we walked in.

"Oh, hey guys." he smiled at us.

"Hey dad." Derek and I said.

"So, what do you guys think? Nice place huh?" Dad asked. We nodded. I don't think anyone was going to mention breakfast.

"Did you eat dad?" Derek asked. Dad nodded, and smiled.

"Lauren and I had breakfast with some of the professors. We would have come and eaten with you, but  
we figured you'd be having fun with Rocky and Carter." he said.

"Yeah, we had fun alright." Tori said. We all shot her a glance. Dad didn't seem to notice it though.  
"I'm glad." he said. "Rocky and Carter are good kids. I'm glad you guys could get along with them." he added.

"Um, M-Mr. B-Bae?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, Chloe?" dad turned to her with a smile.

"Um, if y-you don't mind m-me asking. What is your r-relationship with Carter and R-Rocky?" she asked. You could tell by her stuttering that she was nervous at the question.

"They're friends. As weird as that sounds." dad answered.

"and nothing more?" Tori asked. Dad looked at her confused.

"Well, they're practically like my own kids. I don't treat them more than that." he said.

"Okay. Thanks." Chloe said.

Dad looked at us like we were hiding something.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to this than I'm getting." he said.

We didn't say anything. Dad looked at all of us confused and curious. "Guys?" he asked.

"We just heard a few things." Tori said.

"What things?" dad asked. Tori hit her lip. No one else was going to tell him. I sighed.

"Things about you and Rocky." I said. If you could see dad's face. From confusion to shock to embarrassment then to frustration. "Of course we don't believe it." I quickly added. Dad sighed.

"Where did you here it?" he asked. That's where I shut up. Dad looked at me, seeming frustrated. "Who told you that there was something going on with me and Rocky?" he asked. I gulped.

"Look, no one told us. We just overheard." Tori said. Dad looked over us. He saw that we were only curious and concerned. He sighed and nodded.

"Overheard." he said. Then he looked up at me apologetically. "Sorry, its just," he ran his hand through his hair. Something I had gotten from him. "Rocky has been through so much. She doesn't need more criticism." he said.

"What do you mean she's been through a lot?" Derek asked. Dad looked at him, and sighed again.

"Something happened to her, and Carter says she's been different ever since. It's why she's quiet, and she keeps to herself a lot." Dad explained.

"What happened to her?" I asked. Dad shook his head.

"It's not for me to tell. You want the story, you'll have to go ask her." he said. I sighed, and so did Chloe. What happened to Rocky? She seems like such a nice girl. Someone you could count on to have your back. The way she looked after Stephanie called out Lynne. That was scary. It was like she was someone completely else.

"Is it as bad as you're implying?" I heard Chloe ask. Dad looked up at her, not knowing what to tell her.

"Now that's up to you." he said. Chloe nodded, understanding.

"Is it why you're so close to her?" Derek asked. Dad smiled at himself. He looked at the wall, like looking into a memory.

"When I brought her back here, she wouldn't talk to anyone. Well, besides me. I figured it's because I was the only one who was with her at that time. She was quiet, and she wouldn't listen to the other teachers. So they sent me into talk to her. Again I was the only one she would listen to. She wouldn't even talk to her friends." Dad looked at us.

"I'm guessing you guys met Amberlynne." he asked. We nodded. "What a character she is. She and Carter are like Rocky's parents. Always looking out for her. Taking care of her, standing up for her." Dad continued to ramble.

"What about Justin?" Tori asked. Dad looked at her confused.

"Justin?" he asked.

"Lynne's boyfriend." Tori said. Dad nodded, understanding now.

"Justin, right." Dad laughed. "Rocky was the one to introduce them." he chuckled. "It's a funny story really, ask Carter about it. He told me, and I thought it was nice. It also showed me how much Rocky had changed." his face then turned grim.

"What was she like before?" I asked. Dad shrugged.

"As far as I can tell, she was out going. Always had a great time. She had so much life in her. Carter says she was loud too." he chuckled.

"Wow." Tori said. "The Rocky I've seen, is the quietest girl I have ever met. She shies away, and she seems miserable." she added. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's like she's someone completely different." Chloe said. Dad nodded.

"What ever happened, it must have been really bad." I said.

"so, I don't think asking her about it now, would be a good idea." Derek put in. We nodded in agreement.

"Just give her time to warm up to you. You'll get to see the life in her pretty soon." Dad said. We gave him weak smiles. How much time would that be? How long is he planning on staying here?

A sudden knock on the door made us all tense up. Dad got up to answer it. Nora, and Lauren stood in the hallway. Nora smiled at dad and waved at us. We waved back.

"The other professors and I would like to speak to you." Nora said.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Dad said, and turned back to us. "You kids go up to your rooms and get some rest. We've been up since 3 this morning." he said.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"I'll take a nap after the meeting. I promise." he said. He held open the door for us to go. As we filed out the door, I noticed someone at the end of the hall. I couldn't quite see who it was. I tapped Derek's arm. He looked at me, and I pointed down the hall. He followed my finger, and saw the figure. He let out a small growl.

"Who is it?" I whispered. Derek shook his head, and nodded up towards upstairs. Meaning, he would tell me when we were up there.

"Okay, get some rest." Lauren said to Chloe. I saw her kiss the top of her head, and give her a hug. Chloe's face glowed with love. I smiled at her.

"Ready to go." Dad said. "I'll see you kids later." he said to us, and went down the hall with Nora.

We headed back up stairs, back up to our rooms. When Tori stepped in front of Derek. She had a determined look on her face. Derek almost ran over her, but stopped, as she held out her hand to stop him.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"The person watching us at the end of the hall." she said. Derek said nothing.

"What?" Chloe asked. "Who was watching us?" she asked Derek. Derek looked down at her.

"It was Stephanie. Just stalking dad, again." he said.

"And she has the nerve to say Rocky is obsessed! When she practically skips class to go see him!" I found myself saying. I also found that I was a little pissed at her.

"Let's just drop it for now. Get some rest, for now. I'm guessing lunch wont be for another three hours. Which gives us time to rest up, and get ready to defend Rocky the next time Stephanie chooses to bring hell." Chloe siad.

"I agree. What ever happened to Rocky, it totally changed her." I said. It's weird how none of us need to say anything to agree on something. So we all went to our rooms to rest up.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. It's basically some info on Rocky, but not much. For more info, you'll have to do something. You know what that something is. Review! I love it when you guys do. So please leave a review, and let me know what you thought about this chapter. I promise a lot more happens. Thanks again! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	4. No Sugar!

**Disclaimer: I don't know how to tell you this. I guess I should just come out and say it. I own this plot, and OC. Can't say the same thing about the actual series though. Still don't own it. ^_^**

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. I can't believe how many I've gotten so far. My other stories haven't gotten this many from the start. Anyways, thanks for reading! Love you all! ^_^ Keep them coming. More I get the faster I update. Just for you information. Now, on with the story. ^_^**

* * *

Simon's POV:

After a quick nap, everyone was up for lunch. I told them I would catch up. I had to check my blood. They understood, and went on. Chloe hesitated, but Tori convinced her I was a big boy, and I could take care of myself. I also told her if anything did happen, I'd whistle for Derek. She nodded and went to lunch.

My blood sugar was a bit high, too much of the syrup from this morning. So I think I'll cut back on the lunch, but my stomach growled in protest. I sighed. Well, what do you want me to do? If I eat then I'll go into a diabetic shock. If I don't eat you'll growl until I do.

"Look at me. I'm arguing with my stomach." I sighed.

As I headed for the stairs to go down to lunch, I heard something. Nothing scary, or should be scary. It was actually kind of soothing. It was a high pitched musical sound. I struggle to figure out what it was. I hadn't notice I was walking toward it until I was in front Chloe's and Tori's room. I looked at their door, but that's not where the music was coming from. I looked at the door across from the girls' room.

I debated on whether or not to knock, or just walk away. But then I heard someone start to sing. It was a nice soft tune. Something to fall asleep to. Angelic in a way. But familiar. Why did it sound familiar to me? Who do I know that sounds like that? I have to find out.

Before I know it, I knock on the door three times. The music and singing stop. It's quiet in the room for a minuet. I knock again, and wait. I hear nothing. I wonder for a second, if it was just my imagination. If what I heard was all in my head. I start to step back, when the door opens. I stiffen, and my jaw goes slack.

Rocky stood in front of me. Her expression curious. I look her over. She was in the same clothes from this morning. Black sweater, and black sweats. Her hair in a ponytail. Her brown eyes staring up at me. I then look behind her to see if anyone is in there with her. But I don't see anyone.

"Simon?" she calls me. I look back down at her. I try to give her a smile.

"Hey." I said. She tilts her head as in question. I clear my throat. "I, uh, heard music coming from here. Was that you?" I asked. She seems to be shocked, and she looks down. But I could still see the blush on her face.

"You heard?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered. She didn't look at me, or say anything else. "I think it was really good." I added. She looked up a little, not enough to look me in the eyes though.

"What?" she asks.

"The music. Your singing. I like it." I say, and find myself blushing. She finally looks back up at me, with a shy smile.

"Thank you." she says. I nod, and smile back.

"What were you playing?" I ask.

"My uke." she says.

"Your what?" I ask. She giggles at me.

"My ukulele." she says. I look at her still puzzled. She shakes her head, and grabs my hand. She leads me inside, and has me close the door.

On a bed I see a small instrument. It almost looks like a guitar, but miniature size. She picks it up and holds it like a guitar. She plucks a few strings, and looks at me like I should understand now. I nod, sorta understanding. I've only heard about ukuleles about twice. Seen one on t.v. and that's practically it.

"Who taught you how to play?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No one. I taught myself." she said. I nodded, and sat on the bed. She sat next to me, but towards the other end. She took a cup off the side of her night table, and handed it to me. I looked at it and found strawberries. She keeps strawberries in a cup? I took a few, and she smiled, putting the cup back. She starts to play another tune as I eat the strawberries.

"Why don't you go downstairs for lunch?" I ask. She stops playing and looks back at me.

"I don't eat lunch with the others." she says.

"Why not?" I ask. She shrugged.

"They don't understand." she said. I looked at her confused.

"Understand what?"

"Me. I can't eat what they eat. It's too ... sugary. I was pushing it at breakfast." she tells me. I still don't understand.

"Why can't you eat sugary food?" I ask. The answer of her being diabetic pops into my head. Could she be diabetic. Like me?

"I lose myself." she says. I just stare at her. She sighs. "You know how when little kids get hyped off of sugar?" she asks me. I nod. "Well instead of getting hyper, I lose control over my power. It consumes me, it feeds off the sugar." she explains.

"Wow. That's interesting." I say. She looks at me in a way that makes me cringe.

"No one understands. You can all eat what ever you want. When ever you want. Me? I don't have that choice. I have specific times I have to eat. I'm not like the others." she says. I shake my head.

"I understand how you feel." I say.

"How?" she nearly shouts. I stare at her surprised. She seemed like such a timid girl. Shy, and quiet. But I don't scare off, and I continue.

"I can't eat like everyone else either." I say. She looks at me in disbelief. "It's true. I have to watch what I eat. Watch when I eat. Test my blood sugar." I can't believe I was telling her this. Usually people just find out, never needing me to tell them. But this was different. She needed to know that she wasn't alone in this. She wasn't so different. That I knew what she was going through.

"Why? Why do you have to test your blood?" she asks, simply curious now. I smile at her.

"I'm diabetic." I say. She looks at me confused.

"Diabetic? What is that?" she asks. Seriously? She doesn't know what diabetes is?

"Uh, how can I explain this." I run my hands through my hair. "Well, for me, being diabetic means that, my body can't make insulin. So I have to take shots, and check my blood sugar. If I get to much sugar, than I go into shock, um, a sort of comma." I pause to make sure she isn't confused. She nods for me to continue. "If my blood sugar is too low, than I get sick." I explain. She nods, and looks at me, the wheels in her head spinning.

"So you can't have to much sugar, but still need sugar. You need to watch what you eat, so you don't get sick." she said, more to herself than to me. I nod.

"Yes, exactly." I say. She smiles at me.

"Then, we are sort of the same. Not a lot of sugar, but still need sugar." she smiles. I nod. "So, what are these insulin shots? How do you test your blood?" she asks. I laugh, because of her expression. She is really curious, and only wants answers.

"I'll show next time I have to do it. As long as your not too squeamish about blood." I say. She shakes her head. But then her face turns dark.

"I'm not one to cower at the sight of blood." she says. I want to ask her what she means by that, but by the look on her face, I don't think she'll tell me. So I did what I do best. I changed the subject.

"So, do you play any other instruments?" I ask. She smiles at me and nods. She bends over the side of the bed, and pulls a bigger case from underneath.

"I play the guitar." she shows me. It's a beautiful black acoustic guitar. She sees my expression, and hands it to me. "I got it for my late birthday. Headmistress gave it to me. She says it's good I took up music and writing. As a way to vent out." she says.

"You write?" I ask. She nods.

"Short stories. About life. Nothing much." she says. I smile at her.

"Cool." I say. She smiles.

"Do you play?" she asks. I shake my head and laugh.

"No."

"Why not?" she asks me.

"Just haven't had the time to learn." I answer. She looks at me, and then the guitar.

"Want me to teach you?" she asks. I look at her, her face expectant.

"Um, if you don't mind having a smart ass as a student." I say. She laughs, a nice bright, full laugh.

"I've taught Lynne to play, and trust me, she is no easy student." she smiles. I laugh at that. She climbs off the bed, and kneels in front of me. She takes my fingers and sets them on the strings on the neck of the guitar. "First, you must learn the strings of the instrument." she says, and strums the stings. It makes a beautiful high note. "You see?" she asks, looking up at me.

I stare at her, her brown eyes glistening in the light from the window. Her smile soft and gentle. Her hand still lingered on my own. She held my gaze as I stared down at her. I ran my fingers down her wrist, and felt her jump. It took me a moment to realize what I did, and I pulled back.

"Sorry." I say. She shakes her head, and stands.

"Not your fault." she says, and I notice she is holding her wrist.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask, a little horrified. She looks at me, then her wrist. She smiles and shakes her head. She looks back up at me, and lets go of her wrist.

"No. I was just a thinking." she says, and then turns her back to me. I sigh and set the guitar aside. I got up off the bed, and stood up.

"I think I should go down. My friends are probably getting worried." I said. She spun to look at me, a sad expression on her face. But it only lasted a second. She nodded and went back to her bed. "I'll, uh, see you later." I said. She nodded, bringing her uke back up to her. I walked over and opened up the door.

"Simon." I heard her call. I turned back to look at her. "Thanks." she said. I smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks. To you I mean." I say. She smiles and nods. I nod back, and walk out of her room. I close the door behind me, and lean against it. I could hear her start to play, and I sigh.

What was that? Did I just seriously do that? What was I doing? I rub my face to try and clear my head. Rocky. She's Rocky. I just met her today. What the hell is going on with me?

I walk away from her room, and head to the stairs, only to find Chloe coming up them. She smiles up at me in relief.

"There you are. You know, I was starting to think you ditched us." she says. I smile back down at her.

"I wish. Not many places I could go though, you know?" I say back to her. She laughs, and I join her down into the dinning hall.

* * *

**Okay, sorry. I couldn't help myself. I had to write this. Would it be weird if I told you that I had a dream about this? Whatever. I told you, and I'm not taking it back. Next chapter I promise. More drama. What will I pull off this time? You never know. So review to find out. **

**P.S. Do you know how hard it is to write this while listening to "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. As much as I love that song, I need to listen to something else while I write stuff like this. **

**LOvEs From ME! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	5. Fire Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers series in anyway. If I did, then I wouldn't be posting this story in here. For all of you to enjoy.**

**A/N: Dang! Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been what? A whole week? Usually it doesn't take me this long. ****I'm sorry I made you all wait. Well, wait no more! Here's the next chap. I hope you enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Chloe's POV

After lunch, Derek had decided to go out and check out our surroundings. Tori went up to our room to do who knows what. Simon felt tired and decided to take another nap. Which left me to go with Derek. I'm not complaining, it's about time Derek and I get to be alone. But I'd like our alone time to be doing something other than searching the forest.

"You don't have to come." Derek told me.

"Don't you want me to come?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No I do, but," he broke off.

"But?"

"The forest. I need to check it out, but I'm cautious with you." he explained. I looked out into the forest. The wind blew the leaves, making the forest seem more dark and creepy.

"I'm not going to try summoning, so I think we'll be okay." I said. He looked at me unsure. "I'll be fine Derek. Trust me." I grab his hand and squeeze it. He looks at our hands and nods.

We walk the forest, searching for any kind of danger. I don't see any, but I'm not the one with super seances. Derek lifts his chin, and sniffs the air. He scans the forest, but it doesn't look like anythings threatening.

"Found anything?" I ask after a while. He shakes his head. We continue to walk silently. I don't think we'll find anything out here. If you think about it, it's a safe school. Would they really build a school here if it wasn't safe? But knowing Derek, he wouldn't take any chances.

"Hold on." Derek suddenly says. I stiffen. Wait. Did he actually find something?

"What?" I whisper. Derek turns his head, and sniffs the air. His face scrunches up in confusion.

"I don't know. The smell is faint, but it's not normal." he says.

"What does it smell like?" I ask.

"Heated rock." he says. I look at him blankly.

"Couldn't they have a camp fire here? Or maybe,"

"No. I'd smell the ashes. It just smells like burnt rock." he says. I try sniffing, but of course it doesn't work quite as well. Derek looks down at me. I smile at him in the cute innocent way. He shakes his head, and starts to lead us deeper into the forest.

"Um, Derek?" I call. He nods to let me know he's listening. "How do you know what burnt rocks smell like?" I ask. He stops and turns his head to the left.

"I guess I'm not sure it smells like burnt rock." he says. "I just smell hot rocks, but it's stronger then hot rocks. So I said burnt rocks." he said.

"How many smells can you memories?" I asked. He smiles.

"More than you can remember." he said. I rolled my eyes. I'd usually go through a list of smells I memories, but seeing as we need to be quiet, I kept my mouth shut.

Suddenly Derek pushed me up against a tree. Reflexes kicked in and I shoved him. He grunted, but kept me still. He looked at me hotly, and I gave him an apologetic smile. He shook his head, and looked around the tree.

"What is it?" I whisper so low, that I can't hear it. But Derek could.

"It's a man. He seems to be watching something." he whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but think about how good his breath felt on my skin. I bit my lip. That's not what we're suppose to be doing right now!

"NO!" A sudden shout came. It wasn't Derek's or mine. I craned my head to see what was going on.

It was the man that Derek had said he saw. He was standing. He was a tall black haired man, with light brown skin. He had this frustrated look on his face, and he was looking at something.

"How many times do we have to go through this!" he shouted. "You are not concentrating enough! Do you want to kill the people around you? Do you want to kill yourself?" he shouted. I had to see who he was talking about. I had to see what was going on.

I slipped away from Derek, and headed to a nearby tree. Derek hissed for me to go back, but I didn't listen. I craned my head around the tree to get a look. My jaw fell open.

I saw the man, standing, his arms crossed disappointed. Then I saw someone standing in front of him. They wore all black, a ponytail, and a sad look on their face. It was Rocky.

"Do you have to do that to me?" I felt Derek's breath on the back of my neck. I had to control myself from not moaning in pleasure.

"Derek, it's Rocky." I say. He nods already knowing that. "What are they doing?" I ask.

"It looks like she's in training." he said.

"Training?" I look back at Rocky and the man.

"Do I have to give you another example?" the man asked her. Rocky shook her head, not meeting the man's eyes. "Look at me when I speak to you!" the man shouted. Rocky didn't flinch, she just looked up at him. I could see how much she hated this man. How much anger he brought her. I just couldn't see why she was with him then.

"Chloe." Derek grabbed my arm, trying to pull me away. But I couldn't look away.

The man held out his hand, fire materializing there. He looked down at Rocky evilly. The flame grew into a nice softball size.

"Next time you call fire, you better have it tamed." the guy sneered.

Then with no warning, the fire flew at Rocky. She didn't have time to react. The fire hit her, setting her on fire. She screamed out in horror, and dropped to the ground.

I took a step toward her, but then felt Derek's hand cover my mouth, and wrap around my waist. He pulled me back to him, not loosing up his grip. I could still hear Rocky's screams. I tried to tare away from Derek to help her. But how? How could I help her? What could I do?

"Enough!" The man shouted. And Rocky's screams stopped, only to be replaced with soft sobbing. "Do you now see what you are capable of doing?" the man asked.

"Chloe. Please be quiet." Derek begged. I was breathing heavily, and I was whimpering slightly. How could that man be so cruel? Why would he do that to her? Why isn't Rocky fighting back?

"We're done for today. Go back and clean yourself up." The man said. I could hear shuffling of feet, and the quiet sobs disappearing.

Soon after, Derek let me go. I automatically ran to the spot where I saw Rocky. No one was there. I covered my mouth when I saw the black marks on the ground. I felt Derek's hands on my shoulders, trying to comfort me. I turn around to look at him. A sad look on his face.

"Why?" I ask him. Derek just stares at me." Why would he do that?" Derek takes me into his arms. I don't cry, I'm too pissed. Rocky seems like such a sweet nice girl. Why would anyone do this to her? What has she ever done to deserve this? Where is the history?

"Come on Chloe. I think you've seen enough for today." Derek whispers. I nod in his chest, and just let him lead me back to the school.

"Should we tell anyone?" I ask. Derek shook his head.

"I don't think anyone would believe us if we did." he said.

"Your dad would." I say. Derek looks up at the sky, and sighs.

"Yeah, but he'd go and ask Rocky first." he said.

"So?"

"Which would mean needing her to tell him the truth. Think about it. Would she still be training with that guy if she told on him? Something's up, and she'll deny anything we say." he explains. I sigh too. Knowing that he's right. He's always right. Even when I want him to be wrong he's right.

"What do we do then?" I ask. He looks back down at me.

"We act like we didn't see anything." he says. I open my mouth to protest, but he continues. "But, we keep looking into this." he adds. I nod in agreement.

"Why do you think no one notices?" I ask.

"I guess it's just Rocky's outer image." he says.

"I wonder what happened to her."

"We all do." he says. He grabs my hand and starts to lead me back to the school.

"We need to know who that guy was." I say.

"Already on it." Derek said, tapping his nose. "Sent is locked in." he says. I roll my eyes.

"Sent number 483 accounted for." I tease. He chuckles, and kisses my forehead.

"Oh Chloe, not even close." he says.

* * *

**Okay, I'm stopping here. I'm starting to notice this is sort of curving towards Rocky. But there is a reason, I promise. If you want more, review! Review like crazy! Because if you review like crazy, then I might get the next chapter up by tomorrow. I need to update more often, but that's up to you guys! Thanks for reading! Loves from ME! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	6. Teacher

**Disclaimer: I don't know how I can get my hands on owning DP. I'm going to have to go with no, for now. I don't own Darkest Powers. **

**A/N: Well, I guess you guys have waited long enough. Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Chloe's POV

As Derek and I came in it was silent. Everyone in class. So you can see why I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Aunt Lauren call my name. I look over to see her walking towards us. Siomon and Tori following her.

"Where have you two been?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but she shook her head. "Never mind. Kit wants us in his room, right now." she said.

"Why? What's going on?" Derek asked. Aunt Lauren had already turned around and started to walk down to Kit's room. Derek looked at me like I had the answer. I shrugged at him, and followed Aunt Lauren.

When we got to Kit's room, I noticed that all his clothes were hung up and put away. He sat on a chair close to the door. He motioned for us to come in and sit. Us kids did, but Aunt Lauren went and stood next to Kit.

"Derek," Kit called. Derek looked up at his dad confused. "What do you think of this place?" Kit asked. Derek's jaw tightened. His hand still holding mine, I squeezed it, trying to comfort him.

"There's not much I can say about it right now." Derek answers. Kit nods.

"I want to know if you feel safe here." Kit said. Derek looked at him concerned.

"Wait, I thought you said this school was safe." Simon said. Kit looked at him and smiled.

"It is safe. I just want to know if _you _feel safe." Kit explained.

"I don't know about these guys, but I feel safe." Tori said. We all looked at her. She crossed her arms in defence. "What? I do? Nothing has happened to us, yet. We haven't had to go on the run, and we haven't seen the EG in 3 days. That to me is safe." she said. I looked back to Derek. He was looking out our hands, in deep thought.

"I don't think we're in any immidate danger here." Simon said.

"But?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"But, we've only been here a day. We can't just look at this place and say 'Hey, it looks like it's safe, so then it is!' That's just not how it works." he explained.

"I'm going to have to agree with Simon." I said. "This place is foreign to us. We need more time to investigate our surroundings." I added. I could see Derek's lips twitch for a smile.

"More time?" Kit asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, to tell you whether or not we think it's safe here." I said. Kit and Aunt Lauren looked at each other.

"Would you say a year would be enough time?" Kit asked.

"A whole year?" Derek asked. Kit looked at him, and saw the alarm on his face. Kit sighed and nodded.

"Lauren and I have been offered jobs here." Kit said.

"What?" Simon asked.

"I was offered a teaching job. I am to help train the sorceres here, and help with security." Kit said.

"And Aunt Lauren?" I asked.

"I was offered a nursing job here, along with teaching History." she answered.

Kit and Aunt Lauren looked at us, looking for some type of reaction. We all just stared at them. They were being offered jobs? We were going to have to stay? How did this happen? I thought we were just going to stay for a couple days. Now we're going to have to stay for a year? Could we stay hidden that long?

"Did you give them an answer?" Derek asked. Kit shook his head.

"We thought it would be best to let you guys know, before we made our decision." Aunt Lauren said.

"Could you give us a minuet?" Simon asked. They nodded, and stepped out into the hall. Simon turned to Derek. "What do we say to them? Should they take the job?" he asked. Derek looked at him shocked.

"Why are you asking me?" he asked.

"Well, you are sort of our decision maker here." Tori said.

"I don't make all our,"

"Yeah, you kind of do bro." Simon cut him off. Derek sighed, and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"I don't know." he said.

"What? You don't know? This is such a shock. The smart Derek Souza doesn't know the answer." I said teasingly. He looked at me annoyed. I smiled innocently at him. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it in." I apologized. He rolled his eyes, while the others hid their grins.

"I say we stay, but you know. No one listens to Tori." Tori says.

"I agree." I say.

"That no one listens to Tori?" Simon asks. I roll my eyes.

"No. About staying. For now, this place is the safer than out there, where the Edison Group can find us." I explain.

"Tori's right." Derek said. We all looked at him shocked. Did he just say Tori is right? There's something you don't hear everyday.

"I am?" Tori asked, shocked more than any of us.

"Yes. As Chloe pointed out, it's still safer here." he said. "We stay – for now." he added. We nodded in agreement. We knew that if anything did happen, we would be out of here in a flash.

Simon brought them back into the room. They stood opposite us, looking curious and anxious. I looked at Derek, expecting him to tell them. But the look on his face said that he was saying nothing. I looked at Tori, but she too thought Derek would speak. Simon also.

"Have you decided?" Aunt Lauren asked. I sighed.

"Yeah." I said. They looked at me expectantly. "We decided to stay. We could use the money for later, and it's still safer here than out there." I explained. They nodded, understanding. But they also looked thankful.

Out in the hall the bells rang. We all looked up as if the bells were ringing right above our heads.

"Schools out." Kit announced. We all looked at him. "Which means study hall. Go up to your rooms. Even though were guest here, we still need to follow schedule. Study hall means studying up in your rooms." he said. We all sighed. We've been our rooms all day.

"Yes, it's horrible." Aunt Lauren teased. You know, it's weird. They are really starting to sound like our parents.

"How long does this study thing last?" Tori asked.

"About an hour and a half." Kit said. Tori and Simon groaned. Kit and Aunt Lauren chuckled.

"Does this mean we'll have to get school schedules? And go to class too?" Derek asked. Kit looked at him surprised.

"I think so. We'll talk to Nora about that." he said.

"Great, and here I though we were getting a vacation." Tori said.

"We never catch a break." Simon put it.

"Up to your rooms." Kit answered. With a giant sigh from the drama queens, we got up and headed to our rooms.

"Look on the bright side." I said.

"Always the optimistic one, aren't you Chloe." Tori said. I glared at her.

"At least we don't have to deal with any scientist testing us." I say.

"I hope you didn't just jinx that." Simon said.

Yeah, so do I.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! They have to stay at school! What will I come up with next? Review to find out! Now I see how annoyed KA was. Writing and typing up Aunt Lauren repeatedly. That totally sucked. Oh well, I got it done. I hope you enjoyed. Please review! More drama next chapter. I promise! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	7. Roxanne

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. I own the plot and OC.**

**A/N: It's going to skip to a time. So I don't bore you with unimportant school days. **

* * *

Chloe's POV

It's been a weak since we arrived at this Safe school, and things have calmed down a bit. Kit, and Aunt Lauren have already started to work, but we haven't gotten our schedules yet. They say it'll take another day or two. But it's fine, it's the weak end.

Tori and I were in our rooms when Lynne, Rocky behind her, knocks on the door. I smile at then and motion for them to come in. Rocky waves at Tori, and Tori smiles at her. Lynne leans against the wall, next to my bed, and sighs.

"So, what do you girls want to do today?" she asked. I look at Tori and she shrugs.

"Don't know. What _can_ we do here?" Tori asks.

"Well, we could go out and hang outside." Lynne said.

"You only say that so you can see Justin work out." Rocky muttered. Tori sputtered a laugh, and I covered my mouth to hide my grin. Lynne rolled her eyes.

"Is that bad?" she asked. Then she smirked at me. "You know, Derek could go work out with him." she said.

"Yeah, not a good idea. Isn't there a territorial issue with the dogs here?" Tori asked.

"Dogs?" Rocky looked at Tori confused.

"It's what she calls the wolves." I explain. Her brows furrow.

"Aren't wolves decedents of cats?" Rocky asked.

"No." Tori said.

"How are you so sure?" I ask. Tori scoffed.

"Wolves are from the animal kingdom of canidae. So they are canine. Meaning, they are dogs." she said matter of factly. I looked at her amazed.

"Not only are you a computer whiz, but your also a wolf expert." I say. She rolls her eyes at me.

"I had to do a research project for my zoology class. So back off." Tori said. I put my hand up defensively.

"Anyways!" Lynne put in. We all turned our attention back to her. "You think Derek would be up for it?" she asked. I still wasn't sure about it. Derek is sort of an Alpha, he's leader. Now if he tried to become part of the pack here, then that would cause a problem.

"He can always just talk to Professor Darien." Rocky said.

"Professor Darien?" I asked. She nodded.

"The wolf Professor. He can help Derek." Rocky said. I smiled at her.

"You know, I think Derek would like that." I said, and got up.

I walked over to the guys' rooms. Their door was closed, so I knocked. The rest of the girls behind me. A few seconds later the door opened. Simon stood in the door way, and smiled at us.

"Hello ladies." Someone called from behind him. I looked over to see Carter. Simon looked at him in a strange way. Carter smiled at him and gave him a quick nod.

"I need to speak with Derek." I said. Simon stepped aside to let us in. In the small room, I'm surprised we all fit. It was a bit stuffy, and claustrophobic-like. I went over and sat beside Derek on his bed. I noticed that Tori went to sit by Carter, Rocky sat on the floor by Simon, and Lynne sat on their desk.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Derek asked.

"Well, it's about Professor Darien." I began. He looked at me confused. "He's the wolf Professor." I explain. He looks away smiling, knowing where this was going. "Maybe you could, you know, talk to him about your changes." I say.

"Chloe," he began.

"You've already changed?" Lynne asked. We all looked at her. "How old are you?" she asks.

"Almost 18." Derek answers. Lynne's jaw drops.

"What?" Tori asks.

"Your not supposed to be changing at such a young age!" Lynne said shocked.

"Yeah, I know." Derek replied.

"How?" Lynne asked. "How are you able to do it?"

"I was genetically modified in a science lab." Derek said. We all looked at him surprised. Did he just really come out and say that? He's the one who suggested we say nothing about it. Now he goes ahead and just bluntly tells them?

"No, seriously." Lynne said. I think we all exhaled in relief. They didn't believe him, and I think Derek knew she wouldn't.

"I don't know. I just did." Derek said. I took his hand in mine.

"Then you should go talk to Professor Darien." Rocky said. "He can answer any questions you have, and if he can't he'll try his best to find an answer. He's a great teacher, I'm sure he'll be able to help you."

Derek smiled at her. "Thanks Rocky. I'll be sure to go talk to him." he said. She nodded, then stood up.

"Sorry, but I have to go to weaponry training." she said.

"Weaponry training?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, it's training with weapons." Carter explained.

"They teach you guys how to use weapons?" Simon asked.

"Only some of us. Like Rocky." Lynne said.

"It's for the few of us who need to learn how to protect ourselves." Rocky explained.

"Can I come along?" Simon asked. Rocky looked at him a little unsure. "I mean, if your okay with it." he added. She shook her head.

"No, I don't mind. You can come." she says. He smiles and gets up to follow her.

"Could you take Derek and I to Professor Darien's office?" I asked, before she was gone. She smiled and nodded. Derek squeezed my hand. Not in comfort, but in agitation. He probably was planning on going alone. There is no way I'd let that happen.

We went down stairs, towards the professor's dorm. Or what ever they called it. Rocky and Simon walked in front of us, while we hung in the back. Simon was asking Rocky all these questions about the weapons he'd be seeing. Rocky smiled at him, and shook her head.

"We wont be using malots or stuff like that." she said. Simon laughed nervously.

"Oh, right. Too gruesome I guess."

"No. We're way past that level." she replied. The look on Simon's face when she said that, it was hilarious.

"Your kidding." he said. She only giggled.

We turned a corner, then heard shouting. I knew exactly who it was. I couldn't get that screech out of my head. We all looked over to see Stephanie, and no surprise she was all over Kit again. Annoyance and frustration came over Derek's and Simon's faces.

"Stephanie, calm down." Kit said.

"NO!" she shouted, reaching over Kit. "How could you!" she shouted at him. "With her!"

"Stephanie." Kit grabbed her arms so she would stop reaching. But what was she reaching for.

"Stephanie, nothing is going on with us." a voice came from the Kit's room. My heart thumped against my chest. I knew that voice. Aunt Lauren!

I stormed down the hall, heading over to Kit and Stephanie. I could hear Simon's steps behind me. I didn't need to look back to know Derek was following. But I as I walked, I saw Rocky one step ahead of me. She went up to Stephanie, and pried her off of Kit.

"Chloe?" Aunt Lauren called. I saw her behind Kit. She stepped toward me, but then we heard a loud grunt. I looked over to see Rocky on the floor, and Stephanie rushing for Aunt Lauren. Quickly Kit and Derek were in front of her, blocking her from reach.

"You whore! Don't you ever lay a finger on him! Do you hear me!" Stephanie called.

"Is she talking about you?" Simon asked. Aunt Lauren sighed.

"Sadly, yes." she answered.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Fucking bitch! I swear if you so much as look at him!" Stephanie shouted.

"STEPHANIE!" Kit shouted. She screamed and reached out for Aunt Lauren. I smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch her!" I shouted. She sneered at me. She pushed Kit away and lunged for me.

I saw Derek's arm reach for her, but he didn't get her. In a flash Stephanie was on the floor, practically rolling on the floor in battle. To my surprise Rocky had gotten to Stephanie.

Stephanie rolled on top of Rocky, and struck her across the face. She took Rocky's head, and banged it on the floor. I gasped as Rocky's head smacked against the wooden floor. Rocky didn't so much as whine. She growled and took the collar of Stephanie's shirt, and pulled, punching her. Stephanie fell to the side, and Rocky got on top of her, pinning her.

"If you so much as touch them!" Rocky shouted at Stephanie, then she stooped down to get face to face. "I will cremate your skinny ass in a flash." she threatened. "Do you understand?" she growled.

I was so shocked. I would have never expected Rocky to act this way. She seemed so innocent before, know she looked like she could easily snap Stephanie's neck. She was protecting us. Standing up for us. Like we mattered to her. I couldn't help but smile.

"Who are you to threaten me?" Stephanie spat. "You're the victim, remember?" she added.

"Stephanie." Kit called her flatly, obviously trying to make her stop talking.

"I bet you haven't told them, huh?" she asked Kit. Kit's jaw went tight, and I could see Rocky go rigid.

"Shut up." Rocky told her. Stephanie only laughed.

"Do you remember that night? I do. I remember it perfectly." she purred.

"Stephanie." Kit called again.

"Stop it." Rocky said. But this time her voice shook, not sounding as strong.

"You came in shocked to the bone. In the arms of Kit. No one knew what was wrong with you. Except Kit. Every time someone tried to remove you from him, you'd scream your head off." Stephanie continued.

"STOP!" Rocky screamed, covering her ears.

"Every time someone else would touch you, you would scream and cry!" Stephanie shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Rocky screamed. Kit ran over to her, and pulled her into his arms. Stephanie crawled out from under Rocky, and looked at her with pure hate.

"Remember that night? Do you Roxanne?" she called. She smirked. "Remember their touch, their laughing?" she continued.

"That's enough Stephanie!" Kit shouted at her. Stephanie looked at him, turning her anger on him.

"Why? Why is she so important to you? Why is she so important?" she shouted at him. He looked up at her angry as well.

"Because she isn't a mean girl." He said. Stephanie's jaw dropped.

"She isn't a bitch." Simon added. Stephanie didn't look at him, but kept looking at Kit. Her hands balling up in fists.

"I hate you Kit Bae!" she said, and stormed away. I looked away from her retreating figure, back to a shaking Rocky.

"Derek, help me get her inside." Kit ordered. Derek left my side to help. They brought her into Kit's room, and sat her on the bed.

"Rocky." Kit called, but she wouldn't look up. "Rocky." he called again, but she still wouldn't respond. Her hands covering her ears, and her knees brought up to her chest. "Roxanne." Kit called again. Rocky whimpered. We all looked at her, not knowing what to do.

"Rocky, please. Let us help you." Simon called. At the sound of Simon's voice she looked up. Her eyes rimmed with red, and watery. "Don't be scared of us." Simon added. She uncovered her ears, and looked at Simon. He moved closer towards her, and held out his hand. She looked at it, then back to his face.

"Please don't hate me." she said, then she started to sob. Simon sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest, as we all just sat and watched.

* * *

**Whoa, dramatic. I told you lots of drama. A fight, and crying. Thanks for reading. If you want to know what Stephanie was talking about, you know what to do. Review! And yes, Rocky's whole name is Roxanne. I hope you liked this chapter, because I had fun writing it! Thanks again! Updates will come sooner, because it's Spring Break for me. So be prepared! Love you guys! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	8. Her Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the DP. All I got is this plot and the OC.**

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I know all of you are just dying to find out Rocky's past. Well here you go. I'm going to give you Rocky's POV so you know what she's feeling while she's telling them. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Rocky's POV

When I had finally calmed myself down after my break down, I looked at everyone in the room. I saw concerned, and worried faces. I wiped the rest of my tears away, as I felt Simon's hand rub my back in comfort. My head laid against his shoulder, and I took a deep breath.

"Are you going to be okay?" Simon asked. I nodded, not looking at him.

"Rocky." Kit called me. I looked up at him. He was hunched over in a chair. His elbows on his knees. "I want to thank you for protecting Chloe and Lauren like that." he said. I nodded, and looked at Chloe and Lauren. They smiled at me, giving me their thanks.

"But," Kit added. I slowly met his gaze. "You shouldn't let Stephanie get to you." he said. I wanted to roll my eyes. That's what I usually would have done, but that was the old me. The old me was shattered, leaving me with this pathetic scared girl. So instead, I nod.

"It's okay." I say. All eyes on me again. I swallow my fear. "I'll tell you what happened." I say. Kit looks at me surprised, everyone else just smiles, and waits for me to continue.

I take a deep breath, and let out a heavy sigh. I get up off of Simon's shoulder, and sit up straight. But his arm still lingers around my waist. I'm thankful for that. I need all the comfort I can get. I nod to myself, and look up into everyone's gaze.

"Stephanie was talking about my accident." I begin. They all stay silent as I pause. "A couple months ago, I ran away." I say. A few shocked faces. "I've never been outside of the school grounds before, and I just wanted to see what it was like out there. I was going to come back, but something – happened." I explain.

I wait for them to say something, but they stay quiet. They were curious, all interested in what I was saying. I looked down at my hands, feeling my face get hot.

"I was in the town, it was dark, and I felt so alive." I continue. "The lights were pretty, the streets filled of cheerful people, laughing kids. It all seemed so exciting." I try to explain. "So I began to walk around. I ended up at some club. Or that's what the sign said." I started to shake as the memory came flooding back.

"I was headed back to school when I heard someone behind me. I looked back to see a grown man. I didn't think he was going to do anything." I bit my lip so I wouldn't start to cry. But my voice cracked, and showed my weakness.

"But he reached for me." I continue. "I thought I could take him in a fight. That's what I thought he wanted. To fight." I shook my head. "But I was wrong. He wanted more than that." I covered my face with my hands.

I could clearly remember that night. My screams of horror, masked in his screams of pleasure. The feel of his touch, and the fear and adrenaline pumping through my body. It nearly brought me to tears.

"He grabbed me, and forced himself on me." I explain. I didn't want to give them the gruesome details. So I would skip them. "Thankfully for me, Kit showed up." I smiled up at him.

"So she's the girl you were talking about before." I heard Derek mutter. I nod.

"Kit knocked him back with a spell. I knew it was a spell, because I've seen it done over a million times." I look back down at my hands. "Kit took me back to school. I was scared to death. He was the only one who knew what happened. That's how I wanted it to stay. That's why I screamed every time someone tried to take me away. I wasn't ready to tell them." I look up at everyone. "But I guess it all seems stupid."

"No." Simon said. I looked at him. He shook his head. "You were scared at the time. You had the right to keep it to yourself." he explained. I smiled at him.

"But you should have." Derek said. I looked at him. "Something like this needs to be told to someone. If you don't, how are you going to stop the guy from doing it again?" he asked.

"Derek, when a woman goes through something like this, it's best to keep your mouth shut." Chloe said. I shake my head.

"No, he's right. I should have told someone." I say, but look at Derek straight in the eyes. "But you have to know, I was scared of what would have happened. If Kit wasn't there, I wouldn't be here. I'm sure of that. Imagine what I had been through. If you were me, would you have told anyone?" I ask. His jaw sets.

"So, how did Stephanie find out what happened?" Chloe asked. I rolled my eyes.

"She probably overheard Professor Nora. She's her niece." I explained. They all looked at me shocked.

"Who else knows?" Kit asked. I sighed.

"Just you, Nora, and Stephanie." I said.

"Wait. You mean Carter and Lynne don't even know?" Chloe asked. I shook my head.

"I'm afraid they'd change the way they act around me." I say. Now it was their turn to sigh.

"Don't you see they're worried sick over you?" Chloe asked. "They can see something's wrong with you. They can see you're hurting, and it hurts them even more not knowing." she explained. I shook my head.

"I figure it's best if they don't know." I say.

"How?" Simon asks. "How is it better for your friends not to know that?"

"Because I don't want them to worry. They'd stress themselves out trying to fight for my justice. But I've already learned there is no justice for me. It's not worth telling them. Making them worry over me like that." I argue. Simon sighs heavily, and looks at me disappointed.

"What do you mean there's no justice for you?" he asks. I shake my head.

"That's just the way it is." I say.

"It doesn't have to be." he tells me.

"It's always been like this. It's not about me." I start to get angry, and my voice rises. So does Simon's.

"How is it not about you? Why can't you have justice? I don't see why. Why not let others worry about you, but it's okay for you to worry for them. How does that work?" he shouts.

"It just does!" I shout back. "You have no idea! Sure you've been on the run, and probably gone through hell." I say. "But you don't have to live through that type of pain everyday. You don't have to live with knowing that you can hurt someone so easily. You don't have to live life, scared of what will happen next. Scared over nothing."

My eyes begin to water, and the tears run down my cheek. I can feel everyone's gazes on me. I look down and close my eyes. I want this to be over with. I told them what happened. What more do they want? Why do they care about me so much?

"Rocky." Simon's voice is soft, and caring. Which makes it all the more hard to look at him.

"It doesn't matter now." I hear Chloe say. "You don't have to go through it alone." she adds. "You have people here who care for you, who will do anything to keep you safe."

"I give you my word. I won't let you go through this alone." Simon says. I look up at everyone. All their loving faces. It's strange for me. To have people that I don't even know that well care for me. Strangers offering me their help.

"So what do you say?" Kit asked. "Will you let us care and worry for you?" I looked at everyone. They all waited for me to say something, and by the look on their faces, they wanted me to say yes.

"Okay." I say. They smile and I can feel Simon's arms around me. "Thanks." I tell them.

* * *

**Okay, not how I was planning on ending this chapter. But how else was I suppose to get them closer? I'll be posting the next chapter up, really soon. Like maybe in the same day, just because I feel like it. So early warning, it's going to be a jump in time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review! Thanks. ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	9. Ghost!

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this? Isn't the first 8 times enough? No? Okay, fine. I don't own any part of the Darkest Powers series. KA own them. Not me. Understood? Ok.**

**A/N: I decided to put up this one just because I wanted to. So enjoy! Oh and this scene takes place a few days after. **

* * *

Chloe's POV

I was headed to class with Derek, both of us a little nervous. Although it was our third day in class, we were still the new kids. Simon and Tori were already the stars of their classes. I guess they knew how impress the crowd. Derek and I were still a bit distant from everyone else.

"You let me know if anyone gives you trouble." Derek says. We were about to go separate ways when he stopped me in the hall. I smile at him and nod.

"No worries. I have this class with Lynne. I'll be fine." I say. It was him I was worried about. He was about to enter a room with a bunch of other wolves. With what Lynne and Carter have told me, they're very territorial. But he smiles at me.

"I know you'll be fine. I'm just being careful." he says. I smile at him. I get on my tip toes and kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you later." I say, and start down the hall. But then I fell him grab me around the waist, and then his lips on mine. I melt into the kiss, and wrap my arms around his neck. I could feel him smile against my lips, and pulls away.

"Yeah, I'll see you." he says. I smile, and turn back down the hall.

I walk into class, just as the bell is about to ring. I sit down in my seat, next to Lynne. She smiles at me as I sit down. She waves a piece of paper in front of her face, fanning herself.

"Did you get the math homework done?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy." I say. She laughs.

"Tell me about it. I was up half the night trying to figure the stuff out." she says.

"If you will Miss Banks. Please pay attention to the front of the class." the teacher says. Lynne sighs and turns forward in her desk.

I don't really pay attention to the lesson, my mind was on my notebook. I was writing a scene. Simon was waiting on my piece for our book. He's had drawing done, but I had no script for him. I was committed on finishing at least the first chapter. I was in the middle of writing our escape from Lyle House, when the room filled up with laughter.

I looked up to see a kid up in the front. The teacher was writing on the whiteboard, and didn't even notice the kid next to her. The kid was a boy, with shaggy blond hair, and waring skater boy gear. He was holding a marker in front of him, and waving it around like an airplane. The kids were snickering, and holding in laughs. The teacher didn't even notice.

I looked over at Lynne, who was hiding behind her book, trying to hold in her laughter, her face going red. I look back up at the teacher, who was looking at the class.

"What is so funny?" she asked. The marker was on her desk, and the boy still stood in front of the class. Why couldn't the teacher see him? She walked towards the first row of desks. Then the boy started to make faces at her, right next to her. That's when I realized it. He was a ghost.

"Take that you old bat!" The boy shouted. I looked at him curious. He was a ghost, once a young super. Just then the boy looked up at me. He smiled and started to walk towards me. I quickly looked down, and continued to try to write. But no words could be written. I couldn't think of anything to write down. All I knew was that there was a young ghost hanging over my shoulder.

"I know you can see me." he said. I didn't look at him, I tried to ignore him, but it was sort of hard. "You're a young necro." he stated. "And you look powerful." he added. I looked up at the teacher, and found her going back to the lesson. "Your new here, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"Leave her alone Skyler." a girl behind me said. I looked behind me to see a girl with curly black hair, with glasses, looking at the boy. "Why do you have to be such a bully?" she asked. The boy scoffed.

"Why do you have to such a goody-two-shoes Noreen?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Because there always have to be a nice person for every jerk." she says. Then she looks back at me, and smiles. "Don't mind him, he's just looking for trouble." she says. I nod, and look at Skyler.

"What do you know?" Skyler asked. Then he started to dissolve. I could tell Noreen was pushing him back. "Hey!" Skyler shouted. "Professor Kelly told you not to do that." He said.

"Than leave." she said.

"No." he said. A stronger push. "OKAY! I'm going, but don't think this is over." he said, and disappeared. I smile at Noreen.

"Thanks." I whisper. She nods. "You're a necromancer?" I ask. She nods again. "I'm Chloe." I say. She smiles, and hold her hand out.

"Noreen. It's nice to meet you Chloe." she says. I shake her hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm teaching a class here." the teacher called. I turned back around, and smiled apologitically. She sighed, and went back to the whiteboard.

* * *

**Yeah, I know short. Got to love me for it. Well, hope you liked it. There's more on Noreen and Chloe, just stay tuned. Review for more! Also, is anyone else's Traffic thing acting weird, because mine is. Let me know. Well, until next time! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	10. She sings!

**Disclaimer: In no way, do I own DP. Can I stop saying this now?**

**A/N: Here's a change of pace for you. New POV! So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far! ^_^**

* * *

Derek's POV

When I walked into the class, the sent of dog filled my lungs. All hairs on end, I walk up to Professor Darien's desk. I hand him my schedule as proof I was in the right place. He smiles at me, and hold out his hand.

"Kit Bae's son. Nice to meet you Derek." he says. I nod, and shake his hand. He has a firm grip, a definatly strong wolf.

He seats me in the back row, the only empty seat in the room. I can feel the other guy's eyes on me as I sit down. As I scan the room I spot Justin. He's in the opposite corner, but he nods at me. I nod at him, saying "Hi." I guess.

"Alright." Professor Darien starts. "Lets go over a review. Who can tell me the first rule of being a wolf is?" he asked. The guys sighed, and no one answered.

"Control yourself from temptation." A guy a few seats in front of me answers.

"Correct, but what type of temptation?" Professor Darien says.

"Anything that would bring the stress." The guy replied. Prof. Darien nodded.

"Once again, you are correct, Conor." he says. Then he turns and points at Justin. "Justin. Can you tell me what happens when stress occurs?" he asked.

"The change accurs." Justin says.

"What change?"

"When we change into a wolf." Justin explains.

I think back to all the times I have changes. First time was the night we escaped from Lyle House. Sure that would stress anyone out. The second time was in the forest by the truck stop. We were headed to see Andrew. I was stressed then too. Okay, now the third time we were safe. We were with Andrew. Wait, we weren't at the time. I was stressed then too. When I didn't know if we could trust our so called allies. Why couldn't I see this before?

"Professor." A guy next to me called.

"Yes Donovain?" Prof. Darien answered.

"So when should this change come? Because so far, we've all been stress, but the change never comes." Donovain said. Prof. Darien nodded.

"The change shouldn't come until you hit your twenties. That's when your body will be mature enough to accept the change, and wont cause you any harm." Prof. Darien explained.

"But what if the change came early?" I found myself asking. All eyes on me again. "What would happen if the change came early for someone?" I asked.

"Very good question. I guess then, the change could be painful, but I've never heard of an early change. I'll have to look into that." he said. I slouched in my seat, the guys no longer staring at me.

* * *

Simon's POV

I was walking upstairs at lunch, wondering if Rocky was up there. I could hear the sweet string of her ukulele so I'll take that as a yes. Before I knocked on her door I waited, just listening to her sing. I smiled at myself. It's amazing how little she talks, but she sings so beautifully. I knock on the door when she finishes the song.

A few seconds later she opens the door, a smile on her face. She held out a cup full of strawberries for me. I smiled and took a handful. Our usual lunch. She closed the door behind me, and I sat on her bed, her uke sitting next to me.

"Guess what Professor Jones gave me." She said. Professor Jones was the professor who helped her with her music. She opened up her dresser's top drawer and pulled out a CD. She handed it to me, and picked up her uke to sit next to me.

"Believe (II) by Orianthi." I read the cover. She smiled at me. "Who's Orianthi?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"She's one of my favorite singers." she explains. I smile at her.

"What's your favorite song by her?" I ask. She laughs at herself. "What?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"It's going to sound weird, but," she smiles at me. "I have to say 'Shut Up & Kiss Me' is my favorite." she says. I hold in a laugh, but she can see it. She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, laugh it up." she says.

"No. I shouldn't judge, I don't even know how the song goes." I apologize. Then I get an idea. "Could you play if for me?" I ask. She looks at me confused. Then she starts to laugh.

"You want me to play?" she asks. I nod. She shakes her head in disbelief. "I haven't played for anyone in forever." she says.

"Will you now? For me?" I ask. She looks at me, and laughs a little. Then she looks at her guitar, and sighs. She plucks a few strings, and begins to hum.

"Okay." she says. I smile at her, and face her.

**{Shut Up & Kiss Me: By Orianthi}**

You're chilled out, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game

I push you and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller-coaster  
But I'm the bump you never get over

It's a love, hate relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Yah kick, scream and call it quits  
But you're just so full of it  
'Cause it's too late to close your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

So shut up!  
So shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
But I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game

Go ahead now admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record that's broken  
I'm the bump you never get over

It's a love, hate relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Yah kick, scream and call it quits  
But you're just so full of it  
'Cause it's too late to close your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

You'd miss my lips my kiss my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight we make up fast…

Guitar solo:

So shut up!

Love (Love) Hate (Hate)  
Love (Love) Hate (Hate)  
Love (Love) Hate (Hate)

'Cause it's a love, hate relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Yah kick, scream and call it quits  
But you're just so freakin' full of it  
'Cause it's too late to shoot your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

So shut up!

Just shut up and kiss me

**o0o0o0o0o**

She smiled at me, hoping for a reaction. I couldn't help but look at her. I couldn't form any words to tell her. She left me speechless. I know she was good, but I never expected her to be this great.

"Don't just sit there. Tell me what you think." She said, breaking me out of my daze. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it unable to. She set her guitar down, and sighed. "If I was that bad, then just tell me." she said, getting up. I grabbed her arm.

"No." I said. She looked at me confused. "You were really good, I mean great. You were great." I said. She looked at me like she didn't believe me. I stood up, facing her. "Really. You were awesome." I say. She shakes her head.

"Simon. Your just layering it on. I know I need work. Professor Jones says I do." She says.

"Listen. I say your great. Who's the general audience? Me or Professor Jones?" I ask. She gives me a small smile.

"You." She answers.

"Yeah, me. And I say you're great." I said. She laughed.

"Well, thanks for the review, but I still have to work on a few things." She said.

"Like what?"

"Well, my image. Professor Jones says that my style isn't what record labels are looking for." She said. I looked her over. She was all in black, and her hair was always in up style. I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"What's wrong with the way you look? I say you look hot." I said. It took me a minuet to realize what I just said. She looked at me wide eyed, and her face gone pink. I laughed nervously, and cleared my throat.

"Simon," she whispered my name, but I shook my head.

"I mean, who wouldn't? You know, because your cute. I mean, um, you know what I mean. It's just that you look great. Your going to make it big. Someone as great as you, you could," I was rambling. I was making a total fool out of myself. My face had probably turned tomato red.

"Simon." she called my name.

"Yeah?" I answered. She laughed, and kissed my cheek. My stomach fluttered, and I could feel my face turn even more hot.

"Thanks." she said.

I nodded, and smiled nervously. Then she hugged me. Completely caught off guard, I stood there stiff. Only my body knew what it was doing. My arms wrapped around her, and pressed her against me. She was so close, I could smell the sent of her shampoo on her skin. She smelled really good.

A sudden knock on the door had us both jump apart. We both stared at the door, neither of us moving to answer it. Another knock came.

"Simon, Rocky." It was Derek. Cold sweat began to run down my neck. But why did I feel like this? Like I was caught doing something bad?

"Rocky, you have to come." Chloe's voice. "Tori and Lynne got into a fight." she said. Rocky was right at the door, she swung it open, and she was down the hall in a flash. Derek and Chloe watched as she went. Derek the looked at me.

"You coming or you just going to stand there with you tongue hanging out of you mouth?" he asked. My mouth fell open. But I closed it, and followed them out the door.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"It's Tori. What do you think happened?" Derek asked.

I could hear shouting from the cafeteria. Well, so much for peace and quiet.

* * *

**So our old friend drama is back. What do you think happened? Who started it? How will it end? What's going on between Rocky and Simon? So many questions! So many answers I want to hear from you. Let me know what you think in a review, and see if you were right in the next chapter. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I update! Have fun! Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	11. Witch Attack!

**Disclaimer: I'll make this quick. I don't own DP.**

**A/N: Okay. Not much to say right now, so I'll let you read and enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh and FYI, there is some swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

Chloe's POV

When we came back into the lunch room, Tori and Lynne were still shouting at each other, in words I'd rather not bring up. Carter and Justin were on the side lines, just watching these two go at each other. Rocky ran up to Carter, and he quickly caught her up to speed.

"So what happened?" Simon asked.

"Don't know. They came in here arguing, and then a full out brawl came about." I explained. Simon rubbed his hand against his forehead. We were all tired of this.

"Like your one to talk!" Lynne shouted. Our attention back to them. The whole lunch room watching them intently. "I'm not the one parading around here like I'm some bad ass." Lynne said.

"For all you know, I am a bad ass." Tori replied.

"As if!" Lynne shouted. "You can barely control your powers!" she added. Tori raised her hand, a purple orb floating there.

"You want to bet?" Tori challenged.

"STOP!" I heard Rocky shout. "No magic. Lynne you know the rules." she said. Lynne shook her off, and looked back at Tori.

"Screw the rules. It's time to teach this bitchy witch a lesson." Lynne then raised both of her hands above her head. A blue orb appearing between them.

"Bring it on bitch!" Tori shouted, and her purple orb grew.

"Derek." I called nervously. Derek looked around the room to try and find something to use. Thinking of a plan. I looked back to the girls.

"Come on Lynne." Justin called.

"Tori, it's not worth it." Carter reached out for her. Tori glared at him, and he plead with his eyes. She looked back at Lynne.

"Both of you stop it!" I shouted. They weren't going to listen. The other kids gathered around, chanting for them to fight.

Lynne took the first move, and threw her orb at Tori. Tori did the same, and threw her's at Lynne. Then next thing I know, Rocky's in the middle of them. Simon sees her before I do, and he run's toward her. But he's too late.

Flames surround Rocky, like a cocoon. The fire dissolves the orbs, and cause the girls to fall back. As soon as the flames come, they disappear. Leaving a exhausted Rocky on the floor. She's panting hard, as she lies on her back. She coughs, and she looks ashy.

"Rocky!" Simon and Carter shout. They both run for her, but Simon reaches her first. He pulls her into her, and clings onto her. Derek and I walk over to Tori, to make sure she's okay. Carter, seeing Simon taking care of Rocky, walks over to Lynne and Justin. All three girls lying on the floor, barely conscious.

"Tori? Are you okay?" I ask. She groans, and turns over on her back. She opens her eyes to look at us. She scrunches up her face, obviously in pain.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were knocked back." I say. She sits up, and I help her. She hisses at the pain, and she grips her side. She looked around the room, everyone staring at each of the girls.

"No, no." Tori said, and looked back at me. "How did I get here?" she asked. I look at Derek, seeing that he was confused too.

"You walked in here with Lynne. You two were fighting." Derek explained. She shook her head.

"I know I'm not as smart as you, but I would remember fighting Lynne." she said.

"Do you?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No. I was in class, and then – then," she looked around her, trying to find the answer. She shakes her head again. "I guess I fell asleep." she said.

"Wait, you don't remember every thing that just happened here?" I ask. She looks over the room again.

"What happened to Rocky? Why is Lynne on the floor. Why am I on the floor?" she asked.

"Derek what's wrong with her?" I asks. He shakes his head, and shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe we should have Lauren look at her." he said.

"What are you two talking about?" Tori asked. "If this is some type of code the two of you have, leave me out." she said, getting up. She walked over to Simon, a slight limp as she walked.

"Derek, what's going on?" I turn to look him face on. He stares at Tori, confusion written all over his face.

"I have no clue." he admits. For him to say that, gets me worried. More than worried, I'm freaked. What the hell just happened? Why doesn't Tori remember any of this? "Lets go check on Lynne." he says. I nod. He held out his hand, and I took it, letting him pull me up.

Lynne was sitting up, leaning against Justin. Carter was asking the same questions we were asking Tori. They looked up at us, concerned.

"She doesn't remember anything that just happened. She doesn't remember fighting Tori, or Rocky getting hurt." Carter said.

"Tori doesn't remember anything either." Derek says.

"What happened to you two?" Justin asks. Lynne sighs, and rubs his hand.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm walking down the hall, and I pass out." she says.

"Pass out?" I ask. She nods.

"I tend to do that at times. When I've worked to hard with my powers. I was just going to get a drink, and I pass out." she explains. Derek and I look at each other. Something is going on at this school. Something bad. We just need to find out what.

"Derek." Simon called. "Derek." he calls again, a little frantic. Derek and I walk over to Simon, who's still holding onto Rocky. "She wont wake up." he says. My heart starts to thud against my chest. "She's breathing, but she's not waking up." he says, his voice cracking with fear.

Derek stooped down, and checked her pulse. Concern, and confusion ran across his face. He ran his hand up to her forehead. He pulled back quickly, as if he were shocked.

"She's overheated herself." he says.

"What?" Simon and I ask in sync.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tori put in. Derek sighed.

"She's burning up. She's running a fever. I've read about this once. When a fire demon uses up too much power, they get themselves sick." he explains.

"Oh, Rocky not again." Carter sighs. We all look up at them, walking towards us. "Could one of you help me get her up to bed?" he asks. We all just stare at him.

"She's going to have to rest. She's gotten this bad at least twice. Don't worry, she always pulls through." Lynne says. Simon helps Carter get Rocky to bed.

"I'll go get Kit and a nurse." Carter says.

"I'll go with." Tori announces. Derek eyes her, and she rolls her eyes. "Lynne and I need to get checked too. Besides, there's only one nurse here that I trust." she says, giving me a wink. I smile at her, and she leaves with Carter.

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. None of us move, not willing to go back to class after what happened. But with all of us gone, they're going to think something's up.

"You guys go ahead. I'll look after her." Lynne says. Derek and I nod, getting up to go. Justin and Simon hesitate. "Go on. She'll be fine once the nurse checks on her." she says it for Simon's benefit. He nods, and pulls her blanket over her, before getting up and joining us.

"What about you?" Justin asks Lynne. She smiles at him.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." she says. He hesitates a moment, but nods. He gets up and kisses her before coming with us. As he closes the door, I can't help but feel jealous. Derek and I haven't had alone time since the forest, and look how that turend out. I need to find out a way to get Derek alone. But seeing what just happened, there's not going to be a lot of opportunities.

* * *

**Bang! Booyah! Kachiga! Okay I'll stop. How did you like this chapter? What do you think happened to Lynne and Tori? What's going on at the school? Will Chloe get her alone time with Derek? Find out in later chapters. To get them, you'll have to do only one thing. Review! Please, and thank you! Love the ones I've received so far. LOVE you all! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	12. Scarred

**Disclaimer: All I own is this plot and all the OC. Thank you.**

**A/N: Here's a new POV for you to enjoy. This chapter is mostly info, not much drama, but it does add to the suspense. So enjoy!**

* * *

Lauren's POV

I ran up the stairs once I heard about Rocky, Kit right behind me. I've come to notice that Rocky is like a daughter to him, he cares a lot about this girl. It's weird because I feel I've grown attached to her as well. I'm pretty sure she's beginning to become part of our little family.

I knock on the door before entering, and Lynne is there to open it. I smile at her as she widens the door to let us in. I see Rocky on her bed, her blanket covering her. Her breathing is fast and shallow, and a light layer of sweat covers her face. I kneel by her bedside, and check her forehead. She has a high fever, and the chills. I see her teeth chattering as she sleeps.

"Kit, hand me the ice pack." I order. I look over to see him pull it out of my little bag. He hands it over, and I crush it, making it go cold. "Lynne, hand me that." I say, pointing to a towel. She hands it to me, and I wipe away the sweat on Rocky's face, then place the ice pack on her forehead. "Wet this with cold water, and ring it." I order, not paying attention to who took it.

I pull the covers off of Rocky, to make sure she wasn't injured from the orbs. Carter had mentioned she had engulfed herself in flames, and stood between two witch orbs. I see on the sweater she is waring, that she is scorched in different places. Patches of wholes cover her sweater.

I feel the towel by my face, and look up to see Kit. I smile and take the towel from him. "Your going to have to wait outside." I say. He opens his mouth to argue, but I cut him off. "I'm going to have to undress her." I say. He closes his mouth, and nods, leaving the room.

"Why do you need to undress her?" Lynne asked. I start to unzip her sweater.

"I need to check if she was hurt. There are wholes in her sweater." I say.

"Holy shit! You mean we actually hit her?" Lynne asks. I ignore her curse, and turn to her.

"Are you going to help, or not?" I ask. She nods, and kneels next to me.

I lift up Rocky, as Lynne takes her sweater, and shirt off. I leave Rocky in her undershirt, and just pull up the hem to see her stomach. My jaw goes slack, and I can feel my eyes go wide. All over her stomach, are scars. Burn marks, and if she were cut. She doesn't seem to be recently hurt, but still.

"Oh, my god!" Lynne shouted. Her hand hovers above Rocky's stomach, but she never touches her. "How did she get these?" she asks. I shake my head, not knowing.

"Well these right here could be from her training with fire. She could have burned herself." I say, running my fingers over her burn marks. I can see Lynne shake her head.

"Fire demons can't hurt themselves with their own fire. It must have been someone else." she explains.

"Then in training, someone must have," she cuts me off.

"Rocky trains alone. She's afraid she might hurt someone." Lynne's eyebrows scrunch, trying to figure out who did this.

"She trains with no one?" I ask. She nods.

"Nobody." she confirms. "What about these ones?" Lynne points to the slashes.

"Cuts." I say. She looks at me shocked.

"From what? Knives? Sharp edges?" she asks. I scan Rocky's stomach again.

"Knives, definitly blades." I say. Lynne covers her mouth, stopping herself from crying.

"Who could have done this to her?" she asks. I shake my head again. I cover up the scars, and put the blanket over Rocky again. She makes a slight noise in her sleep, but she seems to be calming down.

"We'll give her some rest. I'll get some food prepared for her when she wakes up." I say. Lynne only nods, still staring at Rocky. "She'll be fine." I assure her.

"Yeah, I know." she says. I smile and pat her shoulder. I stand, and scan her.

"Okay, time to check you." I say. She shakes her head.

"I'm not injured." she says.

"I'd like to make sure of that." I say. She looks up at me, about to tell me off. I cross my arms and give her the face I always give Chloe when I'm being serious. She sighs and stands up. I smile as I take her arm.

I search her, finding no injury. I let her sit next to Rocky, and I watch them for a minuet. I can see how much these girls care for each other. How they look out for each other. I smile and turn towards the door. Kit will want to know about the scars. I open the door to find him leaning on the opposite wall. I smile, as he stands up straight.

"How is she?" he asks. I nod, and cross my arms in front of me.

"She'll be okay. She just over did it, that's all." I explain. He sighs in relief, and smiles at me.

"Thank you." he says. I nod, biting the inside of my cheek. Should I tell him? I think I should. He cares for her, he should know.

"Kit there's something about Rocky." I say. His smile fades.

"What?"

"She has," I hesitate. His face shows nothing but concern. He really does care for this girl. "She has these scars." I say. His face goes pale. "On her stomach. Some are burn marks, and the others are like someone cut her." I explain. He sinks back into the wall. His eyes darting across the floor.

"Scars?" he asks, but I don't think he meant it to me.

"Do you know how she got them?" I asks. I know he doesn't, but I had to make sure. He shakes his head.

"No, I don't." he says. I nod.

"I'm sure she didn't cause the burn marks on herself." I say. He nods, rubbing his chin.

"Fire demons are unable to hurt themselves with their own power." he says, same as Lynne.

"But the cuts," I begin.

"No." he cuts me off. "Rocky isn't like that. She wouldn't cut herself." he says.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because she doesn't. I know, and your going to have to trust me on that." he looks at me, so sure he's right. I want to tell him that he could be wrong. That he can't know this girl as well as he thinks he does. But I nod, allowing him to think that way.

"Then who did it?" I ask. He looks down the hall way.

"That's what I'm going to find out." he says, and starts down the hall. The look in his eyes scared me. So determined, and so fatherly like. I've seen that look only once before. When he was taking Derek away from the Edison Group. He was set on finding out who hurt Rocky, and he wasn't going to let this go.

I sigh as I follow him. What else could happen? The world explodes?

* * *

**So like I said; info chapter. Rocky does play a big part of this story. It wouldn't really make sense with out her. So yeah. Please review! I love it when you do. Alright, I'll be over here, writing the next chapter for you. ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	13. Confession Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except this plot and OC. I have, in any way, no position over DP. **

**A/N: Seriously? Do I have to keep writing that diclaimer? Anyway, here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Rocky's POV

Burning, inside and out, I feel as if I'm melting and I hate it. I did it again, and now I have to relive this agony. I do feel a bit better than I used to. How long has it been? An hour? A day? A week? My head spins as I try to figure it out. I feel cool liquid run down my neck. I moan at the icy goodness it gives me. Then I hear a low chuckle. Someone is with me.

I open my eyes to try and see who's with me. I see brown eyes, familiar brown eyes. "Kit?" I breath. Another low chuckle. I blink to clear my vision. Then I see blond hair, and a younger face. "Simon." As I say his name, I feel his hand run across my cheek. His hands cold as ice. I lean into it, loving how it feels against my heated skin.

"Evening." Simon says.I look at him, and I try to smile. His hair is wet, and he smells like soap.

"Did you just come out of the shower?" I ask. He smiles at me.

"Yeah, Chloe and Lynne came in to my room, saying you were calling for me." he said.

Confused, my heart pounded in my ears. If I weren't already red with fever, he would have seen me blush. I was calling for him? I don't remember doing that. Then again, I never remember what I'm doing when I'm like this.

"Here, you need to drink this." he says, holding out a cup of water. He gently, helps me sit up. The blood rushes to my head, and I feel heavy. The water is fizzy, and it tickles my throat. But it feels good as it settles in my stomach. I don't feel like I want to puke my guts up anymore, and I hand Simon the cup. He sets it on my night stand, and smiles.

"Feeling better?" he asks. I manage an nod.

"Are Tori and Lynne okay?" I ask. He nods, and leans over my bed.

"How long have I been out?" I ask. He sighs.

"For a while. Everyone is at dinner." he says. I sigh too.

"Go." I say. He looks at me confused.

"What?

"Go eat. I'm not having you starve yourself." I say. He laughs.

"I'm good. Don't worry. Dad and I ate up here." he said, looking over to the trash can. I saw two paper plates, disposed of.

"Where is Kit?" I asked.

"He said something about meeting someone. Don't worry, he'll be back." he said. I nod. "What about you? Are you hungry?" he asks. I shake my head. "You sure? I'm not having you starve yourself." he uses my line against me. I laugh at him, it actually felt good.

"Lynne has a stash of granola bars under her bed." I say. He gives me a mischievous smile, and walks over to Lynne's reaches under her bed, and pulls out a shoe box. He opens it, revealing a pile of granola bars. He smiles up at me.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"The one's in the orange wrappers are my favorite." I say.

He grabs two of them, and puts the rest back where he found them. He sits beside me and hands one of them to me. As we eat them, I can't help notice his features. The curve of his jaw, the shape of his eyes. He looks so much like Kit, but so different. Total opposites, yet exactly the same. He notices me staring at him, and he winks at me. I quickly look away.

"Rocky." he calls.

"Hmm?" I answer, still not looking at him.

"Thank you." he says. Confusion spreads across me.

"Why are you thanking me?" I ask. He chuckles.

"Just because it's you." he says.

"What does that mean?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Then try saying it slow." I say, crumbling the rest of my wrapper.

"I don't think you'd understand, even if I did say it slow." he says, doing the same to his wrapper.

I laugh, staring down at my fist. I trace my vein that bulges as I hold my fist. It's blue line fading the farther up my arm I go. I try to think of what Simon is trying to say. I try to figure out the things he's saying, and why they make me feel so different. As if my insides are about to fall out. I laugh at the way my body responds to him, how I act around him.

How he makes me feel like me old self, the me that was before the accident. They way I can always tell him anything. My mind goes back to lunch, when I sang in front of him. Then I realize, I was singing for him. I wanted to know what he thought, I wanted him to like it, to like me. My cheeks heat up even more, as I realize what I'm feeling. It's the same thing that Lynne feels for Justin. I look up at Simon, shocked at my discovery.

"Rocky. Can I ask you a personal question?" he asks. My breath catches in my throat. Does he know? Can he see it through my expression.

"Sure." I let out, looking away from him.

"Okay, uh," he clears his throat. I bite my lip, nervous that he'll brush me away as soon as he finds out my feelings. Who could like someone like me? Someone as frail, and dangerous?

"Do you," he hesitates. "I mean, uh. Did you have a boyfriend." He asks, his voice a little shaky. I can hear my heart beat so quickly it might burst. I look at him slowly.

"I-I-I," I can't form any words. He looks at me expectantly.

"I mean, even before you were, um, you know, before my dad." he says. The look on his face is so concerned, and worried. I look over him. He's leaning over my bed, as if begging for the answer. I look into his eyes, the brown liquid swimming. They seem to be begging me to say, no.

I laugh suddenly. I can't help it. I just burst out laughing, and I turn my face away, not wanting to upset him. I cover my mouth, trying to stop myself, but it's no use. I keep laughing, until I feel his hand grasp my own. I look down at our hands, and grow silent.

"Rocky? I want to know. Did you?" he asks. I bite my lip, making myself hold in the laughter this time. I look up at him once more.

"As sad as it sounds, no." I say. I see relief spread across his face. I smile at him. "Why do you ask?"

He laughs at himself. "Just curious." he says.

"If I had said yes, what would you have done?" I asked.

"I don't know." he shrugs. I'm a little disappointed by his answer. Sure I wouldn't want him going after some guy wanting to kick his butt, but I at least wanted to know he would have done something.

"I'm getting tired. I think I should get more rest." I say, laying back down. He stares down at me.

"What would you do if I said I had a girlfriend?" he asks. I turn over, my back facing him.

"I'd burn her to crisps." I said. I heard him laugh.

"You serious?" he asks. I say nothing, already feeling anger run through my blood.

"Are you?" I ask.

"Am I what?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask. He doesn't answer. I sigh. "Simon," I begin.

"No." he answers.

It's as if the world stops for a second. The silence spreads through the room, all I hear is our breathing, and my heart beat. My body goes cold, expecting him to turn around and say he was joking. That he did have a girlfriend. I turn back to face him.

"I don't have a girlfriend." he says. I open my mouth to say something, but he speaks before I can get a word in. "But there is someone." he says. I close my eyes. This can go two ways. One: he can say that he likes someone other than me. Two: He can say that someone is me. I'm aiming for number two.

"Chloe," he says. My eyes burst wide open, and I sit up.

"Chloe?" I ask. "I thought she and Derek were together? Are you telling me that you have a crush on your brother's girlfriend?" I nearly shout. He tries to shush me and calm me down. I wave him off. "Do you know what your saying? Do you know how badly you'd be hurting Derek? How awkward it would be for the both of you?" I continue.

"Rocky!" he shouts, covering my mouth. "You didn't let me finish." he says.

I breath heavily. The distance between us is so close. The only thing separating us is a thin layer of air, and his hand. I pull away from him, not wanting to be so close. I rest against the wall, pressed up against my back. It's cold, and I notice that I'm not wearing my sweater, and I'm only in my undershirt and sweats. I grab my blanket and wrap it around me.

"My feelings for Chloe are old." Simon says. I look up at him, and I can't help feel hurt. He just said he had feelings for Chloe. "She and Derek knew about them." he continues. "But I found out Chloe liked Derek not me. So I let her choose Derek. I'm okay with them being together." he explains. I look down at the space between us. I suddenly want to get closer, and close up the space I made.

"But you still like her." I say, my voice sounding sad.

"I guess I do, but there nothing compared to my feelings towards," he suddenly stops. Cutting off the sentence.

"Towards who?" I prompt, looking up at him. He stares at me, a little shocked. "Who?" I ask. He licks his lips, and takes a deep breath.

"Truth is the person I like, is probably mad at me." he says. Again my heart shatters. I was hopping so badly that the next words out of his mouth were my name. That I was the person he liked.

"Why would she be mad at you?" I ask.

"Because I probably just convinced her that I like Chloe." he says.

"Why don't you just ask her if she's mad at you?" I ask.

"You think she'd answer me?"

I nod. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Well then, are you?" he asks.

"Am I what?" I ask. He comes over and sits by me.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks. I was so confused.

"Why are you asking me if I'm," It then hits me. What he's saying. He's admitting his feelings. The way he's looking at me confirms it. "Simon." I whisper.

"I like you Rocky. More than I think I'm capable of." he says. He starts to lean into me, and I notice I'm doing the same.

"You like me?" I ask. A stupid question to ask. He laughs, and his smile sends thrilling shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, ever since my first guitar lesson." he says. I smile as I remember that day. The way his hand trailed down my wrist. How my stomach fluttered when I looked at him.

"It's funny." I say.

"What is?"

"How we could start to like each other at the same moment." I explain. He smiles.

The next thing I know, our lips are pressed together. His hand on the side of my neck, as mine are pressed against his chest. I feel his pulse and I smile as I find it in perfect sync with mine. The sweetness, and desire behind the kiss almost drives me crazy. I want more of him, want to drink in all of him. But as I feel his hands trail down my shoulders, I remember where we are. I pull back, and see his smile. So gentle, and warm. I smile back at him.

"I'm going to get you sick." I say. He chuckles, and kisses me forehead.

"I don't care." he says.

"But I do. I'm not going to get you sick." I say. He kisses my cheek. God, he's making this hard. "Simon." I say. He pulls back and nods.

"Okay, okay. I'll let you rest." he says. I roll my eyes, and lay down.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask. He nods, and holds my hand.

"I wont go until you tell me to." he says.

"When ever you get tired, you can go." I say. He shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. Get some rest and get better. Then I can take you on a date." he says. I smile and close my eyes. My first date. I want to shout with joy, but puke at the same time. I fall fast asleep though, feeling the warmth and safety of Simon's hand.

* * *

**Sorry if you think this was rushed. I just had to get them together in this chapter. More drama next chapter. I was thinking and I want to give them a name. Like Rimon, or Roman, or Sicky, or Socky. They don't really sound good, so if you have an idea let me know in a review. Also review on your thoughts about this chapter. It turned out pretty long, but not really. So thank you, and please review. ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT! **


	14. Life Sucks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, OC, and the books to DP. No owner ship to the actual ideas of DP. **

**A/N: Here's a sugary, spicy Chlerick chapter for you. Takes place while Simon is with Rocky in her room. Hope I didn't confuse you. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chloe's POV

I decided to skip dinner tonight, the events today were a little much. I sat in my room listening to my iPod, but my thoughts were on Skyler. I wonder who he was, and what had happened to him. How did he die? Was it an accident or a murder? I shake my head, I've seen to many of those.

Then my thoughts went to Noreen. Who was she? How did she end up here? What was her story. So many things that I want to know, that I want to find out. What was the deal with this school? First the guy and Rocky in the forest. Now Tori and Lynne. I'm positive that there is something going on here.

"Chloe." I hear someone shout. I look up to find Derek, a concern look on his face. I pull out my ear buds.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." he says, and sits on my bed next to me. "Why aren't you down stairs at dinner?" he asked.

"Why aren't you?" I reply. He smiles, and leans against the wall.

"I asked you first." he says. I roll my eyes, and turn back to my iPod. "I don't feel like eating." he answers. I look at him shocked. He sighs, and it's his turn to roll his eyes. "It because of what's happened today." he explains. "I'm starting to think that this place isn't as safe as we thought." he said. I laughed.

"What made you think that? Stephanie? Or was it that guy setting Rocky on fire? Or maybe that Tori and Lynne nearly obliterated each other, but don't remember anything of it?" I pointed out.

"Chloe." he said it in a warning. "I'm being serious." he said. I sighed.

"I am too. There is definitely something wrong with this place." I said. He nodded, agreeing. He looked around my room, as if the answer to our problem were in here. I stared into his emerald green eyes, and I noticed that his hair was growing longer. We need to give him a hair cut. His eyes looked up into mine, and my breath caught. How is it, that he can still cause butterflies to stir in my stomach?

"What are you looking at?" he asks. I smile. He looks at me confused. I run my hand through his hair, and ruffle it so it makes a mess. He growls at me, and I laugh.

"We need to give you a hair cut." I say. He ran his fingers through his hair to look at it. He shook his head.

"I thought I would grow it out." he teased. I smiled.

"Yeah, then add a nice beard, and you'd like a male model." I said sarcastically. He laughed at me, and I did too. But then I started to get an image of Derek with long hair, with a nice cut beard, and shirtless. He actually would look hot. I shook my head.

"You know, I don't think I'd look that bad." he said after a while. I smiled at him.

"What about me? What do I need to look like a model?" I asked. He smiled at me, and caressed my face.

"You look gorgeous no matter what you do." he said. I laughed.

"Awe. Thanks babe." I said, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mmm. Is that cherry chap stick?" he asked, licking his lips. I shrugged, smacking mine. He pulled my face back to his. He pressed his lips against mine, and I couldn't help but giggle. Derek pulled back and smiled. "Yep, cherry." he said. I laughed again, and he continued to kiss me.

He laid me down on the bed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands rested on my hips, tracing small circles. Our lips shaped together perfectly, and I couldn't help but want more. I traced his bottom lips with my tongue, and he smiled, letting me in.

I was so into the make out session, I didn't even feel him watching us. All I heard was a small girlish shout, "Chloe!" and I opened my eyes.

"Having fun Princess?" Skyler asked. I jerked, and Derek immediately got up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I covered my face, and shook my head.

"Sorry, nothing." I said.

"So this is your boyfriend. Didn't think you had it in you to date a wolf. An ugly one at that." Skyler said, walking around Derek, who was still looking down at me.

"Shut up." I said, giving Skyler an angry glare.

"I didn't say anything." Derek said. I shook my head, and sat up.

"Not you." I said. Derek raised one eyebrow, and then his expression showed understanding.

"Who ever is here, leave." he said. I rolled my eyes. He knows better than I do that ghost don't listen.

"A bossy one, huh? Why don't you make me leave." Skyler challenged.

"Okay." I said, mentally pushing him. He scowled at me.

"Watch it Princess! You won't like when I'm angry." he said.

"Why? You'll turn green, and grow 100 feet?" I asked. He picked up a nearby book and threw it at me. I nearly dodged it. Derek instantly picked me up, and put me in a corner. Using himself as a shield.

"Look at that. He's protecting you. Too bad he wont be able to protect himself." he sneered. Then he started throwing all sorts of stuff at us. They all hit Derek, and I clenched my teeth with each grunt Derek let out.

"Chloe, banish him." Derek said.

"I can't. I don't know where I'll send him." I say.

"Does that matter?" he asked.

"This one does. He's obviously known with the necromancers here. Plus he could be helpful to us." I say.

"How?"

"He can help us with answers."

Derek looks behind him, only to see my iPod flying at him.

"Can't take it wolf boy? Care to give up any time soon?" Skyler asks.

"Skyler." I say. Skyler stops mid throw. "Who did this to you?" I ask. He looks at me confused.

"Who did what?" he asks.

"Who killed you?" I try. He looks down at himself, and back up to me.

"Why do you want to know?" he asks. Bingo! He was murdered.

"Because I might be able to help you." I say.

"Chloe." Derek warns. I brush him off.

"I'll be able to help a lot of people." I say. Skyler rolls his eyes. "I'll be able to help Rocky." I add.

"So?" he asks.

"I'll be able to help Lynne, and Justin." I continue. He gets ready to throw Tori's brush at us. "I'll be able to help Noreen." I add. He drops the brush.

"Why? What's happening to her?" he asks. I hide my victory smile.

"I'm not sure. But I need your help. If we want to save Noreen and the others, your going to have to tell me what you know?" I say. He looks frantic.

"What happened to Noreen?" he demands. I open my mouth to answer, but he starts to go crazy. "What did they do to her? What did you do? Where is she?" he asked. I shook my head, unable to answer all his questions. "Tell me what happened to Noreen!" he shouts. I flinch as he zips up to my face. Derek growls, warning him. "I swear if they touch her!" he shouts, and then – he's gone.

I sigh in relief, and lean against the wall. I look up at Derek, seeing the question in his eyes. I nod, and press up against him.

"He's gone. Looking for Noreen." I say.

"What was that about?" he asked. I shake my head. My guess is the guy is deep in love with her. But what do I know. I just met them today. "What did you find out?" he asks after a while.

"That this place is definitely not safe." I say. He sighs heavily. I rub his back, as I watch him take deep breaths. "So do we investigate? Or do we get the hell out of here?" I ask. He puts his head in his hands.

"I'm going to have to talk to dad." he says. I nod, understanding. "We also have to warn Tori and Simon." he adds.

"Tori is with Carter, and Simon is with Rocky." I say. Derek suddenly laughs. "What?" He shakes his head. "Derek."

"It's just," Derek looks up at me. "The way Simon looks at Rocky. Call it wolf instincts, but the dude has it bad." he says. I smile.

"Simon and Rocky?" I couldn't believe it. Derek smiles, and nods. I shake my head in disbelief. "And I thought it was only Tori that caught the love bug." I say. Derek snorts, and looks at me shocked.

"Tori?" he asks. I nod. "With who?"

"Who has she been hanging out with this past week?" I ask. Derek's eye brows shoot up.

"Carter? Seriously?" he asks. I laugh. "Never even would have guessed." he says.

"I know, right?" We both start to laugh our guts up. Then Derek stops, and blinks a few times. His face turning grim. "What?" I ask.

"It's going to crush them, when they find out we're going to have to leave." he says. I look at the floor. Tori and Simon have finally found someone that they like, and now they're going to have to leave them. It seems almost cruel to ask them to do that.

"What if we bring them with us?" I ask. Derek shakes his head.

"I'm pretty sure Carter has family, and expect him to be here." he points out.

"But what about Rocky? She said that she didn't know her parents." I say.

"Yeah, she was raised by the school. There's no way they'd let her go." he said. "Besides, both of them wouldn't leave Lynne and Justin." he adds. I sigh, knowing he's right. Always right.

"Well then, what do we do?" I ask. He sighs.

"We wait, and see what happens. Tori and Simon might have to leave them in the end." he says. I kick a nearby book.

"That doesn't seem fair though." I say. He takes my hand and squeezes it.

"I know, but what choice do we have?" he asks. I put my head on his shoulder. Why does life have to suck?

* * *

**There's a nice Chlerick for you. Although it was rudely interrupted. Instead of the phone going off, there's a ghost watching you! Creepy. Okay, so tell me how you liked it. Tell my you guess on how this will end. I'm making this up as I go, sorta. I do have an idea, but I'm still making this up at the top of my head. So I hope you enjoy. Review! Please and thank you! ^_^  
**

**BoOkWoRm OUT! **


	15. Email

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. Only OC, plot, and my creative mind, unless my mom wants to take that too!**

**A/N: Sorry for the ending on the disclaimer. I'm kinda having a thing with my mom. Anyways, enough of that. I hope you liked the Chlerick I wrote. I had fun writing it. So, I'll just let you get reading on this next chapter. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Tori's POV

I sat in the computer lab, trying to find out about this school. When Derek and Chloe told me what they found out, I thought they were just being crazy, but I have to admit, I'm a little curious. Hacking into the system was easy, finding the information was a bit tougher, trying to find out who was behind the whole thing, seemed impossible.

I was looking over some emails some of the students have sent their parents, and all I found were a lot of home sick kids. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, pushing my bangs out of the way. I've found practically nothing, and that should tell me that Derek and Chloe were wrong. That Derek was being a butt head, and over reacted. So why do I feel so frustrated? Do I actually believe big and harry?

"What are you looking at?"

I nearly jumped into space. I spun around to see Carter looking over my shoulder. I opened my mouth to reply, but I couldn't come up with anything. He smiled at me, then looked at the computer. His eyebrows scrunched together, and he sat down next to me.

"What's this?" he asked. I turned back to the computer.

"Oh, I was just trying to e-mail my dad." I say. He looks at me disbelieving.

"Your Ashley Clearwater?" he asked. I looked at the name at the top of the e-mail. I sighed in defeat. "What are you doing?"

"You wouldn't understand." I said. He clicked the screen a few times.

"Did you hack the school computers?" he asked, shocked. I bit my lip guiltily. He shook his head, and laughed. I looked at him confused. "I never would have guessed you were a computer whiz." he said.

"Looks can be deceiving." I reply. He nods.

"Oh I know. Bet you didn't know I'm pretty good with computers myself." he said. Now I gave him a disbelieving look. "It's true. Headmistress even had me help her out with the computers." I shook my head. "If I were lying, would I know the password to the main system?" he asked. My mouth fell open. He smiled, and grabbed the key board.

Why was he helping me? What was in it for him? Don't tell me he was just helping me because he was an idiot. There was no way he was going to let me into the main system without cost.

"But I really shouldn't let you in." he said. I knew it.

"It's okay. I can hack in." I say, reaching for the keyboard. He pulled it away from me.

"Yeah, but that would take up too much time." he said.

"So give me the password." I say. He laughs.

"You think I'd give it to you that easily?" he asks. I bat my eyes.

"Wouldn't you?" He laughs again.

"Not really." he answers. I roll my eyes and fold my arms across my chest. "Why do you want the password?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask. He shrugs.

"So I know what to tell Nora when she comes in here." he says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't."

"I wont." he says. I sigh in relief. "On one condition." he adds. I groan. He chuckles. "You go to Spring Fling with me." he says. I laugh.

"Spring what?"

"Spring Fling. It's a school dance. Second biggest." he says.

"What's the biggest? Prom?" I ask sarcastically.

"Make that two conditions." he says. My smile fades.

"Your serious?" I ask. He nods. I look at the screen, the floor, my shoes, anywhere but at him. He was seriously asking me to go to the dance with him. Two of the biggest dances here. Was he really that into me?

"Do we have a deal?" he asks. I look at him, and he has a cocky grin on his face. I clear my throat.

"I don't have anything to wear." I say. He chuckles.

"You can go with Lynne to pick out a dress." he says.

"I don't have any money."

"If you ask Lynne nicely she'll pay for you."

"I don't want to owe her money." I add. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You're really making this hard." he says. "I'll pay for it, take it as a gift. No need to pay me back." he says. I shake my head. "Tori." he says my name, and I stare into his hazel eyes. They were pleading, and so cute.

"Okay." I say, after a while of thinking. His smile is so wide and bright, it shocks me.

"Really?" he asks.

"You want me to take it back?" He shakes his head. "Then yeah. Really. I'll go to the dance with you." I say. He nods, and leans over, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I giggle, and turn away hiding my blush. The I point at the keyboard.

"Password please." I say. He chuckles and his fingers fly across the keys as he types it in. "Long password." I say.

"Nah. Just had to get you to what you were looking for." he said.

As we stared at the screen, I saw it was Headmistress Nora's e-mails. I clicked on one that was titled, NEW ENROLLMENT. It was a list of the new kids at the school. All our names were on it. I clicked on another one, this one untitled. I saw it as a chat room. HMN was Nora, and then there were other users. Raspa, and ToP-GuN. It read:

HMN:_ Subject is doing well._

ToP-GuN: _Not by my account._

HMN: _Why do you say that?_

ToP-Gun: _She still doesn't know how to control herself._

Raspa: _Then you must teach her. That's what we are paying you for._

ToP-GuN: _You are paying me to teach her to control herself. She isn't trying. How am I suppose to do my job?_

Raspa: _Handle her. HMN how is she dealing with her trauma?_

HMN: _She is doing well. But I think our guests are getting to her. _

Raspa: _What is going on?_

HMN: _My niece has just told me that she had attacked her to save the nurse woman._

ToP-GuN: _What nurse woman?_

HMN: _A friend of our Sorcerer._

Raspa: _She is getting in the way. ToP-GuN get rid of any complications._

HMN: _What about the suns?_

Raspa: _Leave them be, but all else must be rid of._

ToP-GuN: _I'll get to it._

HMN: _I must go. The subject is here._

Raspa: _Watch over her._

I could barely understand what they were saying. I looked to Carter for help, but he was so into the conversation.

"Carter?" I call out.

"It's talking Stephanie here." he said, pointing to a line. _My niece._ "Who's the nurse woman?"

I try to remember what Chloe had told me. Lauren had become a nurse recently. She also told me about how Stephanie tried to beat up Lauren, but Rocky was there to stop it.

"It's Lauren." I say, shocked. I go over the conversation again. The puzzle pieces starting to fit together. It all making sense. "It's Rocky."

"Rocky what?" he asked.

"The subject is Rocky. They're talking about Rocky." I say. His eyes go wide.

"What!"

"They're doing something to Rocky. The complications," I look at him. His face goes pale.

"Us." He breaths. I cover my mouth. "You and Lynne! This ToP-GuN is the one who tried to get you and Lynne to kill each other." he explains. My eyes go wide. He was right. Oh my god! Someone was trying to kill me. Not that this is any big new, but this time it isn't the Edison Group.

"But he wasn't succesful. Lynne and I are still alive." I point out. He grips my hand on the mouse.

"Which means he's going to try again." he says, the fear in his eyes scaring me.

"What are you two doing?" we heard a voice behind us. We both jumped, and turned around. Standing in the door way stood Nora. Smoothly, Carter spun around and clicked the screen.

"We were just emailing my parents." he said coyly. Nora looked at us, not believing us.

"Well, the computer lab is closed now. So hurry up and log off." she said. We nodded, and logged off. We both stood up to leave, but as I passed her, she caught my arm. Carter stopped and looked between us. She looked down her tiny nose to look at me.

"Kit is looking for you." was all she said. I put on a smile and nodded. She let me go, and Carter and I walked down the hall.

"Is it me, or was she sneering at you?" Carter asked.

"Right now, I don't really care. As long as I'm away from her." I say. He nods, and takes my hand. I look down at our hands, and can't help but smile. All week I've been waiting for him to do that.

"Lets go see what Jet Li wants." he says, pulling me towards the Professor dorms.

"Why do you call him that?" I ask. He laughs.

"Because he looks like Jet Li." he says. I look at him like he's crazy.

"No he doesn't." I say. "He's more of a Bruce Lee." Carter rolls his eyes.

"Still going to call him Jet Li." he says. I laugh, and he pulls me closer to him.

* * *

**Okay, so that's were I'll stop today. Nice little Cari or Torter, for you. I don't know, I'm bad with names. You come up with one. For both Carter + Tori, and Simon + Rocky. Still looking for those. I'm open for suggestions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be working on the next one now. While I'm doing that, you can all leave me a nice review. Go ahead, leave one! Please and thank you! With cyber pie! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT! **


	16. Thank you for loving me

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. That's all there is to it.**

**A/N: So in this chapter,**

**Lani: HI!**

**Me: Sorry, this is Lani. She's a the weird and crazy part of my mind.**

**Lani: Don't forget Po!**

**Me: Yeah, Po is my more sane part of my mind. Thank him for actually making me finish this chapter for you. **

**Po: Are you going to keep talking? Or are you going to let them read?**

**Lani: Hahahaha! Po your funny!**

**Po: I didn't say anything.**

**Lani: You just did!**

**Po: You are so weird.**

**Lani: Duh! How long did it take for you to figure that out?**

**Me: Will you two shut up? Where was I? You know I can't even remember. So just go ahead and read the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Lani: Hold on to your toast!**

**Po: Your toast?**

**Lani: Mmmm toast.**

**Me: With butter and jam…**

**Po: Focus BW!**

**Me: Sorry.**

* * *

Chloe's POV

I walked through the halls going to breakfast, Derek, Carter and Tori with me. We were just about to enter the dinning room when someone ran past us. I looked back to see who it was, and wondered why they were in such a rush.

"Hey bro. Where's the fire?" Derek called. I then saw it was Simon.

"Have you guys seen Rocky?" he asked. We shook her heads. Simon looked down each hall.

"She did say something about the music room." Carter said. We all looked at him.

"What is she doing in the music room?" Tori asked. Carter shrugged.

"Music room. Got it." Simon said, running down the hall. Then he stopped. "Which way is the music room?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Down that way." Carter pointed to his right. Simon smiled and nodded at him. Then ran down that hall. "Room 203!" Carter called at him. Simon waved his hand in thanks.

"Like I said, dude has it bad." Derek said. We all laughed and went to get breakfast.

* * *

Simon's POV

I raced down the hall looking for the music room. I had to ask her to the dance, even if I did just hear about it I didn't want to be one of those guys who just assumes his girlfriends will go along with whatever he wants. I'm giving Rocky a choice, that's what she deserves.

I rounded the corner, looking for the numbers 203. 201. 202. 203. Here we go, music room. I reach for the door knob, but then I hear voices. I stop opening the door, and press my ear against it. Listening to the conversation.

"It just seems wrong. I can't do it without feeling." I heard Rocky's voice.

"Okay, then we'll just have to take it slow." another voice came, sounding male.

"But I can't," Rocky began, but was cut off.

"I'll teach you. Here, touch here." he said. What were they doing.

"Here?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, now take it off. See doesn't that feel better?" the guy said.

What the hell was going on in there? I grabbed the knob, and busted the door open. The door flew open hitting the opposite wall. I saw a tall guy with dark black hair standing in front of Rocky. A shock expression on her face. They both had guitars in their hands. I looked between the two of them.

"Simon? What are you doing?" Rocky asked.

"What's going on in here?" I asked.

"Band practice." the guy said, holding out his guitar.

I looked around the room, and noticed other people in here. They all stared at me confused, and looking at me like I was crazy. I then saw the drum set, the mics, and the amps. Oh this is awkward.

"I was asked to play at the dance." Rocky said, smiling at me. "Because of you I decided to sing to others again. So I got the band back together, and Headmistress asked if we could play at the dance." she explained.

"Oh." was all I could think of to say. I felt so bad. I had thought she was doing something else, and it turned out to be something entirely different.

"Who's the Asian?" I hear someone ask.

"Guys, this is Simon." Rocky said, walking over and grabbing my hand.

"Oh, this is Simon." the guy that held the guitar said. Rocky nodded. He smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Aundrea. " he said, holding out his hand.

"You too." I say, shaking his hand.

"Damn girl! You had to snag the new hottie." a girl said, walking over to us.

"Simon, this is Shay, our pianist." Rocky said. Shay was a caramel colored girl, with nice black curls.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Pleasure's mine." she said. She looked my up and down. "What type of Asian are you?" she asked. I laughed.

"I'm Korean." I said. Her brows shot up, and she smiled at me.

"Korean, that's nice. Bet you didn't know I'm a little Asian myself." she said.

"Whatever Shay. Your as much Asian as I am black." says a red head behind the drums. I take it he's the drummer.

"Shut up! What do you know?" she asked.

"That your not Asian." he said. They started to argue, and Rocky shook her head.

"Sorry, Shay and Ricky are like an old married couple. They bicker a lot, but deep down their crazy for each other." she said. I smiled at her. "Shay is actually from Hawaii. Right Shay?" Rocky called.

"Mom's Hawaiian, Dad's a Samoan." she explained.

"Cool." I said. She smiled at me, then turned back to argue with Ricky.

"Hey Simon. While you're hear, want to hear a song?" Aundrea asked. I nodded.

"Sure."

"Alright." Shay said. They all got behind their instruments, and Aundrea whispered something in Rocky's ear. She smiled and nodded. Then they began to play.

**{Thank You For Loving Me: Marion Raven}**

You look beautiful tonight  
As you turn down the light  
You could be anywhere with anyone  
But you're here with me tonight

Red candle light  
Is glowing in your eyes  
The lust is burning too  
As you hold me close to you  
And you promise me tonight

I'm gonna spend my whole life trying  
To keep love from dying, on me  
I'm gonna spend my whole life faking  
To keep us from breaking  
I'll make you see  
So take my hand  
Thank you for loving me

Took a look at myself  
I'm not a baby anymore  
You know I miss you when I'm gone  
For your body I will long  
Can't believe I'm finally home

I never wanna see you sad  
I never wanna bring you down  
I never wanna make you lie

I'm gonna spend my whole life trying  
To keep love from dying, on me  
I'm gonna spend my whole life faking  
To keep us from breaking  
I'll make you see  
So take my hand  
Thank you for loving me

Guitar solo: HEY!

I'm gonna spend my whole life trying  
To keep love from dying, on me  
I'm gonna spend my whole life faking  
To keep us from breaking  
I'll make you see  
So take my hand  
Thank you for loving me

When they finish, they look at me for a response. I stand up, and sigh. They look at me expectantly. I cross my arms, and shake my head. Their smiles start to fade.

"I don't know what to say." I say. They all sighed in defeat. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I started to laugh. They looked at me confused. "You guys are going to blow the roof off this place." I say. Their smiles return, and they start to shout. Rocky takes off her guitar and runs to me.

I take her up in my arms, holding her close. She hugged me back. I could feel how excited she was, and how badly she wanted to show those guys what she could do. She wasn't the shy and weak girl I had first met. She was now – happy.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I asked. She smiled up at me.

"I'd love to." she answered.

I didn't care if everyone was watching us. I leaned down and kissed her. It seemed like she didn't care either, because she kissed me back.

"Go get a room!" I heard Ricky shout. They all laughed.

* * *

**Lani: Bang! How did you like them pineapples?**

**Po: Lani. Apples. **

**Lani: Okay. How do you like them Lani Apples?**

**Po: Oh for the love of – **

**Me: Don't get her mad! You know what happened last time.**

**Po: How could I forget? I still have the bite marks.**

**Lani: And I was like Baby! Baby! Baby! OH!**

**Po: Shut her up!**

**Lani: Pants on the ground! Pants on the ground! Looking like a fool with your pants on the ground!**

**Me: Okay, hope you liked the chapter. While I work on the next one –**

**Po: Lani! Don't touch that!**

**Lani: But it's shiny!**

**Me: Please review! Thanks! Lani! Put it down!**

**Lani: Say hello to my little friend! *Shoots* Dang! Out of amo! Po! Reload me!**

**Po: Like hell I will! **

**I'm so OUT!**


	17. New Spell

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DP. Or any of the songs that are mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: I'm alive. Lani didn't do – much – harm. Po's okay too.**

**Po: I did get bitten again. **

**Me: I told you to move.**

**Po: A little late don't you think?**

**Lani: Hey! You guys started without me!**

**Me: No, no. We're just starting. **

**Lani: Oh, okay! Welcome back!**

**Po: I'm impressed for those of you who came back after Lani's little –**

**Lani: My what?**

**Po: Show, I was going to say show.**

**Lani: Yeah. Sure.**

**Me: Anyways. This chapter is going to be another time skip. **

**Po: A weak to be exact.**

**Lani: Time sure does fly by fast. **

**Me: So I hope you enjoy. **

**Lani: How do you see time fly?**

**Po: Throw a clock out the window.**

**Lani: No! Throw father time out the window!**

**Po: Lani? Did you take you chill pill today? **

**Lani: No. Why?**

**Me: Duck and cover!**

* * *

Simon's POV

I headed towards dad's room hoping that I could just hang out with him. It's been forever since I just hung out with him. When I got to his room, he was just about to leave. He had a bag in his hand, and he grabbed a set of keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Dad stopped doing whatever he was doing, and turned to face me.

"I was just headed out to the forest." he said.

"What for?" I asked. He shrugged on the bag pack.

"I was going to cast some spells. Want to come along?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

We were out in the forest, the leaves covering us from the sun. I was glad I got to come with dad today, casting spells and just having some guy time. But when dad started to unpack the bag pack, I started to think it was a bad idea.

"What's with the disks?" I asked. Dad smiled and threw one into the air. His lips moved quickly, and he threw his hand in the air. A loud cracking sound came, and the disk exploded. I stepped back, not wanting to get disk dust in my hair.

"You see now?" dad asked. I laughed and nodded. Dad then took out another disk, and walked over to me. "Now you try." he said. I looked at him and nodded. He whispered the spell in my ear, and then repeated in case I didn't get it the first time.

Then he threw the disk in the air. I said the spell and threw my hand up, just like dad had did. But unlike dad, mine didn't blow up. It fell the ground with a thud. I let out a disappointed breath. Dad patted my back and walked over to pick up the disk.

"You wont always get it the first time. Like I always say practice makes,"

"Perfect. I know." I said, finishing his sentence. Dad laughed, and turned the disk in his hands.

"Try it again." he said. I nodded, and he threw it up in the air. I said the spell and did the same thing I did last time. The disk spit in two. I smiled, it didn't explode, but I did get it to break in half.

"Great job. Let's try it again." Dad said, throwing another one up. I did the same thing, and it was the same result. Only half broken. I sighed, I'll get it soon.

"Why can't I get it like Tori?" I asked. More to myself, than dad.

"What do you mean?" dad asked. I shrugged.

"Tori can just see someone perform a spell, and she automatically gets it. She doesn't need the practice." I explained. Dad looked at me shocked. "I think it has something to do with the experimentation." I added. Dad nodded, and pulled out another disk.

"And, she told you this?" dad asked. I had to think for a second. No Tori hadn't told me. How do I explain to my dad that I was trying to flirt with Chloe, my bro's girlfriend, when I heard it?

"Um, not exactly. She was talking to Chloe, and I happened to walk in on the conversation. That's when I heard Tori tell Chloe." I said. Dad nodded, staring at the disk. I stared at him, he seemed to be deep in thought. Like he was in an another world.

"Dad?" I call. He snaps his head up to look at me. He laughs as if he were embarrassed. Then he shakes his head. He throws the disk up in the air. I don't do anything, I can't stop staring at him. "Are you okay?" I ask him. He says the spell and throws his hand up. The disk explodes, and dust covers the grass.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he says.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." he smiles and takes another disk. "I heard you kids are going to the dance." he suddenly says. I have to laugh at that.

"Yeah. I guess we are." I say. Dad nods.

"You taking Rocky?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"How did you know?" I asked. He laughs.

"What? Don't you think a father knows when his son likes a girl?" he said. I can't stop the bright red blush that comes to my face. Dad laughs at me. "I know you really like her." he said. I clear my throat.

"Uh, yeah. I do." I say. Dad smiles proudly at me.

"Your lucky though." he says, and explodes another disk.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I know a lot of guys here who would like to date Rocky." he said. I laugh. Not because I think it's funny, it's because I know its true. If only I could count how many times I've gotten dirty looks from guys, as I pass them with Rocky.

"Take care of her Simon." Dad says. I nod. "She's been through a lot, you know that." he adds. I nod again. "She can't take another heart break." he said.

"I know dad." I say. Dad nods, and throws up another disk. I say the spell, and throw my hand up. This time it did explode. I laughed, proud of myself.

"I'm proud of you son." Dad said. I looked at him, a huge smile on my face.

"I know. It's the quickest I've ever been able to learn a new spell." I say. Dad shakes his head.

"No, I mean yes. That too. But I'm talking about, not giving up on Rocky." he said. I shrug and look down, hiding my blush.

"Yeah. She's something special." I say. Dad then starts to laugh. Which only gets me to blush even more.

"You know, that's what I think of your mother." Dad says. The comment on my mom brings tears to my eyes. The way dad talks about her, forms a lump in my throat.

"You truly loved mom. Didn't you." I say. I hear dad sigh, his breath shaky.

"I still do." he answered. I swallow, trying to get rid of the lump. I miss my mom. Miss her sent, miss her smile, miss the way she laughed at dad's horrible jokes. We don't usually talk about mom, Derek and I. I think it's because Derek's time with her were so precious, that he's afraid that they'll somehow disappear if he talks about her. I don't talk about her, because no one asks. Dad loves to talk about her though, as if he's keeping her alive.

"Kit!" a voice called out. I looked behind me to see a tall blond at the edge of the forest. "Kit!" it called again. I recognized that voice.

"That would be Lauren." Dad said, packing up. "I forgot there was a staff meeting today." he said. He started to walk towards her. I followed right behind him. "Simon, do me a favor." Dad said.

"Sure."

"Find Derek, and give him this." he said, pulling a book out of his bag. "It's from Professor Darien." he said. I took the book. It was a thick leather bound book. It looked old too.

"Okay." I said. Dad smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"I'll see you at dinner." he said. I nodded, and he went up to Lauren.

"Simon!" I heard her voice. I smiled immediately. I turned to find Rocky waving her hand at me.

"I'll see you later dad!" I called as I ran towards Rocky. I heard dad and Lauren laugh, as I got closer to Rocky.

Rocky met my jog, and ran into my arms, squeezing me tight. "How was practice?" I asked. She smiled, and I gave her a quick kiss before she answered.

"It was good. Aundrea kept changing the play list though. Shay finally kicked his butt, and Ricky and I made up the list." she said.

"So all in all it was a very successful band practice." I say. She laughs and nods. Then she notices the book.

"What's that?" she asks.

"Just a book for Derek. Want to come with me to give it to him?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

We rushed up the stairs, and walked towards Derek's and my room. I opened the door, and stepped in. Rocky right behind me. When I stepped into the room, my eyes went wide, and I extended my arm to stop Rocky. But she saw anyways, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"For peace sake. You do remember we share this room,right bro?" I say.

Chloe, who's lying on top of Derek, looks up at us in shock and embarrassment. Derek growls, knowing its me without looking up. Chloe hurries and scurries off of Derek.

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session, but dad told me to give this to you." I say, and drop the book onto Derek's bare chest. He lets out an _oopmfh!_ as it lands on him.

"What is it?" Chloe asks.

"Don't know. But I'm out. Bye." I said, and grabbed Rocky's hand. She waved goodbye to them as we left. I shut the door behind us, and stood there for a second. I heard Derek sigh.

"Dude really has bad timing." I heard him say. I chuckled, and pulled Rocky down the hall.

* * *

**Po: Finally. How long were you planning on making this?**

**Roxy: As long as I wanted it!**

**Me: Roxy is my creative part of my mind. **

**Roxy: Hello!**

**Lani: Don't go breaking my! Don't go breaking my! Don't go breaking my heart!**

**Me: Sorry, she's been watching Chicken Little. **

**Lani: Ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough!**

**Po: Can someone please just finish this off.**

**Me: Okay. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Roxy: I had fun coming up with it. **

**Me: Right, you came up with it.**

**Roxy: I did!**

**Me: Sure. Okay. **

**Roxy: Don't make me hurt you!**

**Me: Dang! Your mean!**

**Lani: You got knocked the –**

**Po: Lani! Language!**

**Lani: What? It's a song?**

**Po: I don't care. Don't say that word.**

**Me: Okay. SO! Just review, and ignore the fighting in the background. Still waiting on the meshed names. **

**Po: Don't forget to mention part 2.**

**Me: Oh right! You guys have to help me choose! I'm planning on making this a long story. So would you rather have it in 2 parts? Or have this story be like 50 chapters long? Your pick. Let me know soon, because this part is coming to an end soon. Please review and let me know.**

**Lani: Every shawty has Bieber FEVER!**

**Roxy: What?**

**Po: Leave! While you still have a chance!**

**Lani: Love me! Love me! Say that you love me! **

**Me: Fool me! Fool me! Oh how you do me! **

**Roxy: Kiss me! Kiss me! Say that you miss me!**

**Girls: Tell me what I want to hear! Tell me you love me!**

**Po Is SO OUT! **


	18. Dresses & a Tux

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, or have I written any of the songs mentioned in this story. I am just a fan who likes to talk about it a lot. **

**A/N: **

**Lani: I'm in heaven when you kiss me! Heaven when you kiss me! I'm in wonder land!**

**Po: I'm going to let her ware her self out by singing.**

**Roxy: Great, while you do that, I'll be introducing this chapter. **

**Po: You do that. Lani, your off tune.**

**Lani: How's this? I'll tell you what I want. What I really really want! **

**Roxy: This chapter is based on the next day. You'll get to read about the girls going shopping for dresses, and the guys fitting on tuxes. This was inspired by High School Musical 3. If you've seen it, then you know what part I'm talking about.**

**Me: Sorry, I'm a huge nerd like that. But a very funny to hang out with nerd. **

**Po: Yeah, hopeless nerds tell themselves that.**

**Me: Dude! Why you got be so mean?**

**Lani: I want nobody, nobody, but you! Nobody, nobody, but you! How can I be with another? I don't want any other! **

**Roxy: Oh! I love the wonder girls!**

**Me: Please enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**Po: I love how you make your author notes longer than the story.**

**Me: What can I say? I get distracted. **

**Po: No. You just listen to Lani more than your supposed to. **

**Me: That is true.**

**Lani: MY LIFE IS A MUSICAL!**

**Po: Please, save yourself. Read.**

* * *

Chloe's POV

I'm not one to love to go shopping, but I don't hate it either. I actually don't mind, especially if it means hanging out with friends. Us girls were out in the small town near the school, the one that the school runs. It's still part of the school, it's just like a mini mall. According to Lynne it's nothing compared to Riverton Valley. The real town, just down the road.

"Then why don't we go there?" Tori asked.

"Because we'd be off of school grounds. Which isn't allowed until we graduate." Lynne explained.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because they're afraid we'd hurt the humans." Lynne said, rolling her eyes.

She said humans so casually, it gave me chills. I guess, even after all this time, I'm still not used to the difference. We're supernaturals, things that don't exist in the human world. Just figures of their imagination. They didn't know we were actually real.

"Then how come your allowed off grounds?" Tori asked. We all looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes. "Remember, when we first arrived here? You were having tea time with your dad?" she said. Lynne turned around and pointed to the building down the street. It was a small diner.

"Does that look off grounds to you?" Lynne asked. Tori, smiled apologetically at her.

"Lynne, do you always have tea when your with your dad?" Rocky asked. Lynne shook her head.

"As much as the great Brit likes his tea, we sometimes go for a smoothie." Lynne said.

"So your dad is the British one?" Tori asked. Lynne shrugged.

"Not sure. I was raised in London, hence the accent, but I'm not sure where my parents are from." she said. Then she walked over to the next rack of clothes. She pulled out a pretty yellow one. Then she looked up at us. "What about your parents?" she asked.

Tori and I looked at each other, our story flowing through our heads. We both looked back at the dresses, feeling awkward about it.

"My mom died when I was little." I say. The silence stretched on, waiting for me to say anything else. I didn't want to talk about my dad. It'll only get me started on what he could possibly be doing. Starting up another reward ad, or searching the globe for me. I shook my head, pushing away the thoughts, and the tears.

"My parents could give a shit about me." Tori said. But as I looked up at her, I could see that her eyes were watering. I remember the scene when her mother died. Tori wanted to be tough, but even she couldn't hate her mother that much.

"That isn't true." Rocky said. We all looked at her. She was at another rack, looking at the shorter dresses. I walked over to her, and looked through the same ones.

"Your parents loved you very much, they were just too afraid to show it." she added. Then she turned to look at Tori. "What ever the reason, that you think that they don't care, I don't believe it's true. They just had a strange way of showing it." she said. Tori rolled her eyes and started to walk to another rack.

"Your lucky to even have known your parents." Rocky said, and Tori stopped dead in her tracks. Rocky then turned back to the clothes on the rack. "I'd do anything to get at least a picture of my mother." she said.

I hadn't forgotten what Rocky had said about not knowing her own parents. But hearing her say it again, it made my problems with my parents seem small.

"I know right?" laughter erupted in the store.

We all looked at the entrance to find a group of girls coming in. Rocky stood up straight, instantly recognizing them. There were about four of them, and I only recognized two of them. In front of them was a blond barbie doll, that every one of us would like to kick the crap out of. Stephanie.

Then to my surprise, in Stephanie's group, I saw someone I thought would never hang out with a girl like Stephanie. She was a tall curly black haired girl with glasses. Noreen. What was she doing with Stephanie?

Our two groups stared each other down. When Noreen met my gaze, she shrunk back. That confused me. I thought we had become friends. Stephanie scoffed, and her and her group walked to the other end of the store. When I looked at Lynne and Tori they were shooting daggers at the group. When I looked at Rocky, she was smiling.

"What's so funny?" I asked. She looked up at me, and she nearly laughed. She shook her head, and pulled out a dress. She pressed it up against me.

"I think this one will look good on you." she said. I could see that she didn't want to bother with the other girls, so I took her lead. I smiled, and held the dress against me. I smiled and twirled around in it.

"Should I try it on?" I asked. Rocky nodded. So I took the dress into the dressing room.

* * *

Derek's POV

I sat in the store waiting for the other guys to pick out a tux. Justin and Simon had gotten appointments before us, so Carter and I sat and gave our opinions. The taylors had them try on all different types of tuxes. They were on their fifth suit now.

I was reading the book that Simon had dropped off yesturday. While I was with Chloe. And the guy says I have bad timing. I roll my eyes, and continue reading.

The book was from Professor Darien, how I know is because it's about wolves. Or werewolves. The book was about the change. I had asked Professor Darien about early changing, and he had found this. All I had found out was what was expected from the change, not what happens if it comes early. Now the usual guy would just throw away the book because it didn't have the answer they wanted. But this smart guy kept the book, getting new other knowledge.

"You think Rocky will like this one?" Simon asked. I looked up to see him in a black tux, in a blue undershirt.

"You look like a clown." I say. Simon looks at Carter, who's trying not to laugh.

"Um, try again." he says. Simon sighs, and goes back. I snort as I see Simon's shirt hanging out of the back. Carter just burst out laughing. "God, this guy is going to kill himself." he says. I laugh at that.

"You know this could help us." I say.

"How?" he asks.

"Don't pick the one Simon tries on." I say. Carter laughs again.

"Now, if you're smart. You'd know, that your tux will need to match your dates." Carter says. Then he turns around and looks at the store across from us. It was the dress shop that the girls had gone into earlier. "See, Tori is trying on a purple dress. I'm probably going to have to get a purple undershirt with a tux." he says.

"Or a purple vest." I say. Carter points at me, and smiles.

"There you go." he says. I smile and shake my head. "Oh, please not the yellow. Anything but yellow. I look bad in yellow." he says. I look back to see Tori come out with a yellow dress on. Then I see Chloe, in a pretty blue dress. She's shaking her head at Tori, and she goes back in. "Thank you Chloe!" Carter shouts. I hit the guy so he'd turn back around.

"I can't believe you actually asked Tori to the dance." Simon said, coming back out. This time with a full out orange suit. It was so bad that neither Carter or I laughed. We just stared at him.

"Dude. Take it off. Like, right now. It's not even funny." Carter said. Simon laughed, and went back. "Your brother has a sick sense of humor." he says. I chuckle.

"Should have seen him for Halloween. He dressed up as wonder women once." I said.

"Whoa. Seriously?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yeah. It was a little sad, because the guys kept checking him out." I said. Carter shook his head.

"Man. That must have been hell." he said. I nodded. "The first Halloween I had here was funny. Lynne, Rocky, and I had dressed up as pirates. The teachers had built up this haunted house, and we decided to go through it. Well, at the time I had a huge crush on Rocky." he said. My brows shot up.

"You had a crush on Rocky?" I asked. Carter nodded.

"Really big." he said. "But there's a reason they call them a crush." he says.

"So what happened?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I kissed her." he said. I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "It didn't turn out as great as I thought it would." he said. "I guess I just knew that we weren't meant to be. I thought there would be this spark. You know what I'm saying?" he asked.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." I say. Thinking of every time I kiss Chloe.

"Yeah. When I kissed her, nothing – happened. It was awkward. For the both of us." he shrugged. "So we agreed to still be friends, and pretend it never happened. It's gone pretty well sense then." he said.

"There's no awkwardness between you guys?" I asked. Carter shook his head.

"No. That's why I'm so glad that Rocky and Simon are together. With them, you can practically see the chemistry at work." he said. I smiled.

"How about this one?" Simon said, coming back.

"Yes. That one." Carter said, standing up.

"Finally." Simon sighed. Then Justin came out.

"I'm done." he said.

"But you haven't even tried on any tux." Carter said.

"I didn't need one. Lynne had pre-ordered one for me." Justin said, sitting down. Carter walked over to him, and pulled out the guy's wallet.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked.

"Just as I thought." Carter said. "Lynne took his man card."

We all laughed at his joke. Justin grabbed his wallet back. "Ha ha. Very cute." he said.

* * *

**Lani: Oh snap! Burn! Moaded! In yo face! **

**Po: Man cared. That's was a good one.**

**Roxy: Thank you.**

**Me: Uhem! I came up with that one.**

**Roxy: We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just another information filler.**

**Me: I was going to add another funny scene, but Roxy wouldn't let me.**

**Roxy: Because your jokes are lame.**

**Me: It's pronounced lamé. **

**Po: Says who?**

**Me: Spectacular!**

**Lani: I love the randomness!**

**Po: Anyways, we would appreciate you reviewing. **

**Roxy: I get inspired when you review.**

**Lani: Names! Names! Names! **

**Me: Yes, name the couples, please. Because I suck at it. **

**Po: Also, the 2 parts issue. We've gotten one opinion. We'd like to hear yours. **

**Roxy: So please review! **

**Lani: I like pie! And cookies! And cake! And candy!**

**Me: Good idea! Review if you like any of the things Lani just mentioned.**

**Lani: YEAH! FUN!**

**We are OUT!**


	19. Party Crashers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Darkest Powers, and have not written any songs listed in this story.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this up. Maybe if I received more reviews. So anyways, I will make this short. This is the dance chapter. Also, this chapter will be long, just FYI. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe's POV

The night of the dance had us all in a rush, and all of us except for Simon and Rocky went out to eat. They needed to head to the dance early to set up their set on stage. I looked around the table to see everyone with smiles on their faces, and looking great in their dress clothes.

Tori went with a nice green dress that fit her body perfectly. Her hair came down to her shoulders only the top layer pinned back. Carter had gotten a nice suit with a green tie and vest. He looked very nice.

Lynne had gone with red strapless dress that flowed to the floor. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, her bangs pinned to the side. Justin wore a red dress shirt without a tie or jacket.

I wore a nice blue dress with spaghetti straps, and the skirt flowed down to my knees. Derek wore the same as Justin, except his shirt was a blue color. I was starting to see a pattern.

"The dance should have started already." Lynne said. Justin pulled out his wallet.

"We should get going then." he said, placing a few bills on the table. We grabbed our things and headed back to the school.

The dance was held in the ballroom, the lights shining brightly, people dancing and having fun, and the music. I looked up to find Rocky and her band playing an old favorite. The crowd was crazy for them. She smiled was playing the guitar and singing. She looked like she was having fun. She also looked hot doing it, her dress looked great on her. A black knee long dress, with spaghetti straps and a light purple sash wrapped around the waste. She wore her hair down in small waves, and she wore black lace gloves, with the fingers cut off. She looked punk.

"There you guys are. You've only missed one song. They just barely started." I heard Simon say. I looked over to find him standing next to Derek. He was sporting a black dress shirt just like Derek and Justin. He handed Tori and I a cup of punch. I smiled at him, and took the cup. He started to hand out cups to everyone. Then the song ended. The crowd cheered, and I looked back to the stage.

"You guys having fun?" Rocky asked. The crowd cheered louder. "You guys ready to party?" she asked. Everyone shouted yes. Rocky laughed, and it was actually the first time I saw her smile so big. She really liked being up there. "You guys want to dance?" she asked. The crowed cheered. She nodded to the drummer, and he started the beat. Then they all started to play along.

The crowd went crazy. I have to admit that it was really great. It was really nice to listen to. Rocky smiled as she played, and winked in our direction, most likely at Simon. We all let out shouts to let her know we were having a great time. Then when the song ended, she nodded at the other guitarist.

"Now," Rocky said. "please enjoy the musical talent, of our very own Aundrea Martin!" she shouted. Then a familiar beat came out the speakers. Then Aundrea started to sing to Adam Lamburt: Whatya want from me. The girls went wild! I laughed, as he worked the crowd.

"I'll be right back." Derek said, and I saw a look of worry on his face. I looked at him confused, and grabbed his hand. Justin ran past him, and I knew something was wrong. I looked at Derek, but he smiled and slipped out of my grip. He and Justin ran out of the room and ran around the corner.

"Chloe!" someone shouted. I turned around and saw – Skyler? What was he doing here? He looked at me in desperation. His eyes were watery, and looked frantic.

"Skyler? What is it?" I asked.

"My cousin." he said. I looked at him confused. "Noreen. They got her." He said. My eyes went wide. Cousin? Noreen?

"Who got her?" I asked. He opened his mouth to tell me, but a loud moan escaped it instead. Then he disappeared. "Skyler!" I shouted.

"Chloe?" Tori wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I shook my head, and ran after Derek. She of course followed. "Chloe? Whats going on?" she asked. I didn't answer her. I ran down the way I saw Derek take. Then I heard a scream. I followed that scream.

Then I saw someone run out of a room and run past me. I looked back to see Stephanie's retreating body. Curious, I walked into the room she had come out of. My breath caught, and I covered my mouth to keep from screaming.

"Oh. My. God." Tori let out. Derek and Justin spun around to find us in the door way. But my attention wasn't on them. It was on the two bodies that lied on the floor. "Are they – Are they?" Tori sputtered.

"T-t-they aren't. C-c-could they?" I stuttered. Derek walked over to me, to comfort me, but I walked closer to the bodies. There was a teenage boy with a nice suit on, with red fire colored hair. Next to him lied who I had hoped that wasn't dead. Noreen. She lied in her peach colored dress, her hair curled around her.

"They're dead." Justin said. Still stooped down to them. He turned the boys head so it would expose his neck. "Someone must have shot their nerves." he said, pointing to a dark purple place on each of their necks.

"Oh my god!" I heard a girl scream. I turned around to find Noreen. No, not Noreen. Her ghost. She stood over her body, shaking. She looked at me in disbelief. Then she began to cry.

"Noreen." I called out to her. She looked at me, and her eyes went wide.

"Chloe! You can see me!" she shouted. I nodded. Tori and Derek came over and stood next to me. "Oh thank god! You need to find the guy who did this to me and James." she said. I looked back down at her body and the boy she named as James.

"What did he look like?" I asked. Noreen grabbed her head, and tried to think really hard.

"He was tall." she said.

"The guy who killed you?" I asked. Derek looked at me, knowing what I or who I was seeing.

"He also had black hair." she added.

"Tall and black hair?" I asked. She nodded. The image of the man came into my head. Who I saw was the man I saw set Rocky on fire in the forest.

"I can't – remember." she said, banging her fist against her head.

"It's okay. Calm down." I say. She shakes her head.

"I can't remember. Why can't I remember?" she asked. She began to sob again.

"Noreen." I want to reach out to her, but I know that I won't be able to touch her.

"NO!" she shouts, then she's gone. I look around the room, wondering where she went.

"She's gone." I said. Derek nodded, and grabbed my hand. "Derek, she described him. The one who hurt Rocky. He killed them." I say. Derek's eye brows scrunched together, thinking.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Tori asked, looking between us. She looked at Justin for help, but he was lost too. Then Derek pulled my arm. I looked back at him. He looked at me worried.

"Rocky." He said. I looked at him confused, not making the connection. "Simon." He finally says. My heart sinks as it clicks together. If the man is here tonight, he'll be here for Rocky. Simon would do anything to protect Rocky.

"Lets go, before he kills himself." I say. We all ran out of the room, and headed back to the ball room.

We burst through the doors, only to find it silent. I look over the crowed, to find them looking at something. I look at the band, who have stopped playing to stare at the same thing. Slowly each one of us turn to look at what they were staring at.

What the others saw were big block letters written across the wall, made out of putting. What I saw was Skyler writing on the wall, smearing chocolate pudding everywhere. He turned around and locked eyes on me.

"I knew this was coming! But no one listens to the dead!" he shouts, and once again disappears. I look at the message he left on the wall. My mouth falls open, and my stomach flips upside down. The message read:

THEY'RE DEAD! YOUR NEXT!

"Students. Please, don't let this prank get to you." we heard a voice over the mic. We all turned around to find Headmistress Nora on stage. We all stared at her, as she explained the situation. "Obviously our school ghosts are playing a prank." she smiled. A few laughs from the crowd.

"You really need to learn how to stop lying auntie." A near by voice came. Stephanie walked up onto stage, holding a dagger out to Nora. Her eyes narrowed, her jaw tight, and her muscles tense. I looked between the two confused out of my mind.

"Stephanie? What are you doing?" Nora asked. Stephanie shook her head in disgust.

"You killed him." Stephanie stated.

"What?" Nora asked.

"You killed James. You knew I loved him, and you killed him. Noreen too!" she shouted. Nora looked at her like she was crazy.

"Stephanie, I think you need to go lie down." Nora said, slowly walking towards her. Stephanie raised the knife in her hand.

"No! You will tell them the truth!" she shouted. Nora reached out for the dagger, but Stephanie moved out of her reach. "Tell them Aunt Nora! Tell them what you've been doing to Roxanne!" she demanded. All eyes went to Rocky, who was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Shut up, Stephanie!" Nora shouted. My eyes widened, I had never heard Nora raise her voice before. "Stop drawing unwanted attention to yourself. I know Kit Bae's rejection was harsh," Stephanie started to laugh.

"Kit Bae? You're bringing him into this? Fine. Here's the truth." she looked at Rocky. "My dear aunt here, hated Kit, and his little family. She wanted to get rid of him. Perfect way of doing it was to exile him because of a student relationship." she said.

"Stephanie!" Nora shouted. Stephanie looked back to Nora.

"She thought that if she could catch Kit in an intimate relationship with a student she could boot him out. But what student would be willing to go along with her evil plan? Her stupid niece of course!" Stephanie laughed. "Yeah, I went along with it. Just because she threatened to kill James, if I didn't." she added.

"She's lying. How can you expect to trust a known liar?" Nora said. I looked at Derek, he nodded. We all believed what Stephanie was saying was true.

"Prove that I'm not lying." Stephanie challenged. Nora shook her head.

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone. Especially an ignorant child!" Nora spat. She pointed to two guards to take Stephanie away.

"I'm not lying. Rocky! Rocky you have to believe me!" Stephanie called, looking to Rocky for help. Rocky looked at Nora to Stephanie. "Rocky!" Stephanie shouted. "Please!" she begged. I could see Rocky huff, and roll her eyes.

Then she tackled one of the guards. They both went down. Nora let out some kind of a shriek, and the rest of the band got into the action. That only drove the crowd crazy, and not in a good way. They all got into the fight. More guards came in to break up the fight, but there were to many students.

"Take them away!" Nora shouted. I looked back at her, seeing her point at someone. I noticed she was pointing at Rocky. Quickly a tall black suited man with black hair came and grabbed Rocky. I instantly recognized him.

"DEREK!" I shouted. He turned to me alarmed. "Derek! He's got her!" I shouted, pointing towards Rocky and the man. The man that had set her on fire. Derek didn't hesitate. He bolted for the man, and Rocky. Jumping over kids, and spining around toppling tables.

"Take one more step and she's dead!" the man shouted, and Derek slowed down. That's when I saw the gun he held pressed up against Rocky's temple. I stopped breathing, my mouth fell open, and it took me a minuet to restart myself.

That's when I noticed Simon running past me. I reached out to grab him, but he slipped through my fingers. But thankfully Justin saw him too, and he was able to grab Simon. Of course he struggled to get free, but Justin was stronger than he was.

"Rocky!" Simon shouted, full rage on his face. "I swear to god if you hurt her,"

"Simon." Derek scolded. Simon shut up, but he was still fuming. The room grew still as everyone started to realize the man held a gun. Rocky had her eyes closed, and no expression on her face. But you could see her breathing heavily.

"Here's what's going to happen." The guy said. I could hear fizzing and popping next to me. I looked over to find Tori and Lynne ready with their power orbs. "You'll drop the powers." The man demanded, and cocked the gun. I gasped at the sound. Their orbs started to fade. "Now I'm going to walk out with this pretty little thing, and no one is going to follow. Got it?" he stated.

I looked up towards Nora, thinking she could help. Man was I wrong. She stood on stage, looking down at the man proudly. I narrowed my eyes at her. I wanted to send an army of dead squirrels after her. She was approving of this? No. She was _part_ of this.

"I got it." A new voice came out of nowhere. I looked back at the man only to find a different gun pointed at the back of his head. Who held it shouldn't have shocked me, but it did. Kit stood behind the man, and held the gun at the back of the guy's head.

"Ahhhh!" Nora screamed. We all looked back at her, only to find one thing that had me shocked to the bone. Aunt Lauren held the knife that Stephanie once held, up against Nora's throat, ready to slit it. I had to blink multiple times to register what was going on.

"Here's what's going to happen." Aunt Lauren said. Nora was backed up against the wall, with no place to go. "You're going to have that man there release Roxanne. Now." she demanded. Nora nodded, and motioned over to the man. He eyed Nora, and pushed Rocky out of his arms. She stumbled and nearly fell over, but Simon was there to catch her.

"Then your going to tell Rocky exactly who you are." Aunt Lauren added. Nora narrowed her eyes at my aunt. Aunt Lauren brought the knife closer to Nora's throat.

"What do you know?" Nora spat. "Your just a nurse." she added. Aunt Lauren smirked at her.

"No. I'm much more than that." she said. "I'm the one who's going to cut your throat open if you don't spill the beans." She smiled. I had to say, Aunt Lauren was really good at threatening. Nora looked scared. She gritted her teeth, and nodded.

"I'm – her," Nora started. Rocky slowly stood up, looking at her confused. "I'm her mother." Nora finally said. The whole room filled up with gasps, and I admit, I was one of them. "That man over there is her father." she added. We all looked back at the man that Kit stilled held the gun to. He looked at Nora with frustration.

"Why?" you could barely hear it, but you knew exactly who asked it. Rocky. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Nora scoffed.

"Does it look like I wanted kids?" she asked. Oh that bitch! "I only had you so we could continue our research." she added.

"What research?" Rocky asked.

"Whether you'd survive the alteration or not." she said.

"What alteration?"

"The one with your powers. We thought that we could make you more powerful, we didn't know you were going to be such a brat about it." Nora said.

"You – you did this to me?" Rocky asked. "The reason I'm so different from the other fire demons? The reason I don't eat like everyone else? The reason I'm a freak!" Rocky shouted, and you could litterally see smoke coming off of her.

"Careful darling, you don't want to over heat." Nora said. Rocky balled up her fist, and closed her eyes.

"You – you – you," Rocky was breathing heavily, and she seemed to be losing control. Carter ran up to Simon and pulled him away, Justin helping.

"Find control!" the man ordered her. Rocky snapped her eyes open, and glared at him.

"Shut up!" she shouted at him. I stared at her surprised, she's never been so aggressive.

"Rocky. If you blow up, you'd hurt everyone in this room." Nora pointed out. Rocky looked back at her "mother".

"YOU MONSTROUS BITCH!" Rocky shouted, and threw her arms up at her direction. Flames surrounded her and they all were directed at Nora. Aunt Lauren was quick enough to get out of the way. I'm not so sure about Nora though. Soon enough Rocky stopped burning, and she seemed like her pissed off self again.

But then, all hell broke loose. Guards started to come closer, trying to get to Rocky. I saw the guy hit Kit, sending him to floor. Kids were screaming their heads off, trying to get out. I looked around the room, only seeing chaos.

"Chloe! Simon! Grab Rocky and get out of here!" I heard Derek shout, but I couldn't see him. But I knew to follow orders. I found Simon and Rocky in the middle of the floor, and I raced to them. Simon reached for my hand, I quickly took it, his other hand grabbing onto Rocky's. We ran for it.

Our breaths were shallow, beads of sweat trickling down our backs, the pound of adrenaline in our veins. We ran down the halls, and headed towards outside. I looked to each side, looking for the closer exit. Then I thought of the forest. We could escape there.

"This way." I said, and tugged on Simon's hand. He followed me out, Rocky keeping silent. I was worried about her. Last time she used that much power she had passed out. I really hoped she was doing okay. We made to the doors, and we pushed on them to get out. The cool air filled out tired lungs, and god did it feel good. I headed to the forest, knowing the darkness would hid us well.

"Gotcha!" I heard someone shout. Then a scream, then I saw a giant hand coming towards my face. Sharp pain exploded in my head, and I felt my body hit the ground. I couldn't see anything, and the sound around me began to fade.

"Simon! Chloe!" it was Rocky's voice, slowly fading. "Guys!" and that was it. I sunk into darkness.

* * *

**What a way to end the chapter. You guys are probably hating me right now. Well, if you want the next chapter up, you'll have to do one thing. Review! 'Cause I love it when you do. Hope to see lots of them. ^_^ Thanks for reading! **

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	20. The End?

**Disclaimer: I heard that I don't have to do this after I put it up on the first chapter. So for old times sake, I'll let you have it. I don't own Darkest Powers. There's no way I could be Kelly Armstrong. With that, all I own is the major OC in this, and the plot. ^_^**

**A/N: Well, we've been on a long ride together my fellow readers. You all probably hate me for leaving you with such a suspencefull cliff hanger in the last chapter. I don't blame you, but I had to do it! I'm evil like that! So enjoy this next chapter, and hold onto your socks! 'Cause this is gonna rock! (Epic fail with the rhyming there.)**

* * *

Rocky's POV

We headed towards the forest, I had to admit that was a very good idea, and it would have worked if they hadn't come after us. I saw them coming, I opened my mouth to shout at them to make them stop, but they kept going.

"Gotcha!" one of the guards grabbed my arm. I screamed at the sudden touch. He pulled me towards him so quick, Simon's and my hands were ripped apart. I saw one of the other guards strike Chloe against the face, she fell to the floor, and her body was still.

"CHLOE!" I shouted. Then I saw Simon raise his fist to fight, but another guard hit him in the head from behind. Simon fell to the floor, knocked out cold. "SIMON!" I screamed, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. The guard that held me, picked me up, and dragged me back towards the school.

"GUYS!" I shouted, and tried to get free. I watched as they took me away from my friend's bodies. I had to help them. I had to get away. I had to get free.

They started to drag me back into the building, and down the hall. I recognized this hall, but I've never been here before. I mean, I have, but only in my dreams. Or at least, I think it was my dream. I struggled in the guard's arms, but his grip was tight. I knew what my problem was, and I had to control it.

I took deep breaths to calm myself down, and called fire to me. I could feel the heat start to surface. But I also felt something else. Heat coming off of the guard. I looked up to see his face. DAMN IT! He's a fire demon! If I try to burn him up, he'll burn me up. Fire wont work. So I had to get old school.

Another guard opened a door to a class room, but as I looked closer, I saw a metal bed. Like ones you'd see in a horror film, were they perform experiments. I realized what it was, my experiment table. It was now or never. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

I brought my head foreword, the guard thinking I was trying to escape brought me closer, and that's when I snapped my head back. I felt his jaw go slack as the back of my head hit it. His grip went loose, and grabbed his wrists, pressing down on his pressure points. Health class wasn't as useless as I thought. He instantly let go of me, and I stomped on his foot, just for the hell of it. Then – I ran like hell!

I ran back down the hall really wishing I was allowed to wear pants to this dance. But I was glad I decided to wear converse instead of those ridiculous ballet flats Lynne told me to wear. These were much better for running.

I hit the door with all my strength, and busted it open. I flew out into the night and ran for the spot I last saw Simon and Chloe. Hoping that they were okay, and weren't dead. I ran knowing that the goons were right behind me. As I rounded the corner, I looked for them.

They weren't there, their bodies were gone and moved. I let out a breath, one of disbelief, relief, and anxiety. Where did they go? Are they okay? Are they looking for me? Where could they be? All these questions came into my head all at once, giving me a huge headache.

"She went this way!" I heard a guard shout. I looked behind me to see guards coming this way. It's fight or flight. There's no way I could fight that many guards and get away alive. I ran into the forest, the darkness cloaking me. That's when I came to a decision. I'm leaving the school, I have no other choice. If I go back I'll become their lab rat. I escaped this school once, I can do it again.

I got pretty far into the forest before I stopped for breath. I hid behind a tree and looked up to the night sky. I listened for any noise, to see if I was still being followed. Silence. The only thing I hear are the creatures of the night, my heavy breathing, and my racing heart.

I look at the leaves at the top of the forest, they hid most of the stars, but I got a glimpse. The stars reminded me of the lights inside the ball room at the dance. The dance reminded me of Simon. The thought of Simon brought tears to my eyes. I felt the tears burn my eyes, and I blinked really hard to keep them in. This isn't the time or place to be doing this! I need to keep moving. So I continue to run.

When I met up with a tree that was split down the middle, I knew I was close. I ran down a few more yards, smiling. I headed toward the path that would lead me out of this hell hole. When I got to the expected path, my smile faded. My heart stopped at what I found instead. A freaking concrete wall!

I wanted to shout in frustration, but I knew that would only get me spotted. So instead I kicked to wall, and leaned against a near by tree. What was I suppose to do now? The wall was like 10 feet high, with no way of climbing it. The top of the wall was covered in barbed wire. They probably put this up after I came back. I looked back up to the sky.

Then I noticed the search light. The light came towards me, and I quickly hid behind the tree. They were still looking for me. I had to get out of here. But how? I look for an exit, but can't find any. I bang my head against the trunk of the tree in frustration. A light breeze came, and I looked up, praying for help. That's when I saw it. My chance of escaping.

One of the tree's branches was reaching over the wall. I slowly got up analyzing the branch. It seemed strong enough, but I couldn't be sure. But it was my only chance. I wiped the sweat of my brow, and began to climb.

Climbing the tree was easy, finding my way over to the branch was a little hard. The limbs were flimsy, and I could barely keep my balance up here. But I got there eventually. The branch was sturdier than the others, but still flimsy. I got down on my knees, knowing I couln't keep my balance all the way out there. I started to crawl my way to the fence. My fears now, were dropping, and having the search light shown on me.

I made it to the end without any problems, only to come up with one at the end. I forgot about the ten foot drop. I cursed inside my head. Now, how the hell am I going to get down? My hands started to shake really bad, making the branch shake. I had to calm my self down.

I looked around for a way. Only trees were around. Only one was close enough to reach, but I'd have to jump for it. What if I just fell, and died? I wouldn't have to go back and be a lab rat. But then again, I wouldn't have the guts to let go. I breathed in a shaky breath and started to stand. The branch started to go down as I did so, and I went back on my knees. This wasn't going to work.

The search light was coming closer, and I wanted to cry. I had to do this, if I wanted to live. If I wanted to see Simon and the others again. I got up again, and knew if I wanted to make the jump I had to do it immediately. So I did. I jumped, reaching out to grab anything I could.

I didn't make the jump, and I fell. I let out a little shriek and tried grabbing what I can. Something hard smacked my hand, and I didn't care if it sent pain through my body I grabbed it. It was a lower branch, and this one was sturdy. I hung on for dear life, and as I looked down, I saw that I had about four feet left to go. I had dropped six of the feet. I shook my head in disbelief.

My arms were shaking, and I was loosing my grip. I looked down, and nodded. I could make the drop, besides there was a bush beneath me. So I let go, hoping to whoever was listening that I wouldn't die.

The bush did cushion my fall, but I didn't realize that I was about to land in a freaking thorn bush! I held in a scream of pain as I felt the thorns penetrate my skin. The dress had, thankfully, covered most of my body, but I still felt the blood run down my legs. But I knew I couldn't stay here, I got up, and as much as it hurt, I ran down the path. Keeping to the darkness.

I got to the river that split the school grounds to the rest of the world. I looked at the other side. Seeing nothing but darkness, and the outlines of trees. As soon as I cross this river, I'll be free. I slowly make my way into the water. The level of it is knee deep, and I can feel the icy coldness clean my wounds. I closed my eyes at the pleasurable feeling. But I kept walking, getting to the other side.

Went I met the bank, I climbed up the rocks and stood at the edge. I looked back at the path I came from. I could still see the search light circling the forest. I smiled at my victory.

"I made it." I said to the silence. I then turned around and walked further into the forest.

A mile in, I started to feel weak. I felt like passing out. NO! Not this again. Please not know! I started to cough, I couldn't hold it in. The noise of it would alarm anyone around. I covered my mouth, and tried to muffle my coughing, but it didn't work. Soon I fell to my knees. I lied myself down on the floor.

"I need to keep going." I tell myself. "I can't stop." I add. I cough again, and feel heavy. My strength is completely gone. I close my eyes. "At least I'm free from them." I say, and I just let go.

The End . . .

. . . Of Part 1

Read A/N at the bottom. If you want the next chapter. ^_^

* * *

**Seeing as their not in the school anymore, I had to end that one. How'd you guys like it? Yeah, hate me even more now. Don't you? You're going to hate me even more now! Because I refuse to update on this story, until I get some response! I need to know. Should this be in two different parts? Or should I continue to add onto this one, making it like 40 chapters long? **

**Review! Let me know about your thoughts on this story so far. Wondering about what happened to Chloe and the others? Review then! 'Cause I'm mean like that! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	21. Author's Note

**Okay, I know I'm not suppose to do this, but whatever. Thanks for the reviews and feedback. I've come to a decision. I'm making this into 2 parts. To read what's next you'll need to go to my new story "****Destruction****" It should be up as soon as this one is up. So thanks for following me this far! ^_^ Hope you enjoy, and I love you all! On with the story! **

**Lani: Yeah! I'm back baby!**

**Po: Just to fill in the blanks.**

**Roxy: Why do you have to burst her bubble?**

**Lani: Yeah, Po. *sniff* **

**Po: It's just the truth.**

**Roxy: Being rude is Skyler's job.**

**Po: I'm not being mean.**

**Lani: Meanie - bo - beanie!**

**Po: Really? **

**Roxy: Hey, she rhymed!**

**Lani: I can rap too!**

**Po: Okay, not going there.**

**Lani: Let me lay a track down for ya!**

**Me: Okay, I think we're done here.**

**Lani: Let me tell you now! You look like a cow! I punch you, watch POW!**

**Po: OH! GOD LANI!**

**Lani: Sorry. Hehe!**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


End file.
